El Futuro
by Danally
Summary: Spoilers Guerras de Sangre. Tiempo ha pasado, no tiene idea de nada. Se encuentra en un mundo desconocido y sólo. Averiguar lo sucedido parece difícil, encontrarla imposible. Perseverar en su cometido se convertirá en su única meta. Ya después el tiempo dirá.
1. Chapter 1

" _No lo recuerdo bien pero asumo que el primer sentimiento fue confusión para menos de un segundo después este tornarse en terror."_

Trató de moverse pero no pudo algo lo aprisionaba fuertemente, oscuridad reinando, murmullo de voces apenas audibles, vibraciones constantes, carros a lo lejos o tal vez maquinaria pesada. No podía respirar, no podía ver, apenas si podía moverse; hizo un puño y sintió como una tela alrededor de él, directamente no tocaba tierra ni arena pero supo que estaba enterrado y ese solo pensamiento seguramente hizo que mayor pánico cundiera en él. Le gustaría pensar que luchó, que sacó fuerza de donde no las tenía, que dejó su alma tratando de escapar pero no lo podía atestiguar, sospechaba que la poca energía que había tenido era la que lo había hecho despertar para prontamente perder el conocimiento de nuevo.

" _Se podría decir que desperté horas después pero incluso hoy no sé si fueron horas, días, meses o años. No niego que sería bueno ponerle fecha a todo ese tiempo perdido."_

Cuando volvió a despertar se encontró en las mismas circunstancias de la vez anterior pero se dio cuenta de que esta vez había algo diferente. Había más energía, no fue hasta pasados unos segundos que reconoció que había algo goteando encima de él y ese algo no era agua. Su instinto de supervivencia se había activado incluso antes de haberse despertado y ahora despierto no hizo más que tratar de lamer y chupar la tela que le dejaba pasar una sangre no filtrada. Hizo memorias de desconocidos a un lado, el sabor a tierra a un lado, como estaba vivo si parecía no poder respirar, pensamientos coherentes sobre qué tanta sangre debería de derramarse para que le llegara varios metros bajo tierra, _todo a un lado_. Y en vez de eso se concentró, la última vez que se había despertado sobre tierra había visto a un lycan apuntándolo con un arma y lo único que atinó a hacer fue tratar de explicarle que eran de la misma raza pero no le dio oportunidad. Mantuvo la calma mientras se alimentaba y hacía un plan, esta vez no sería tomado por sorpresa. _Nunca más,_ se decidió. Cuando tuvo fuerza suficiente llamó el cambio solo a sus manos, uñas afiladas apareciendo; _lo primero era salir de esa tela en que lo habían envuelto dándolo por muerto._ Aquello fue sencillo, lo difícil fue hacer los kilos, tal vez toneladas de tierra a un lado mientras trataba de nadar en un mar de barro _, la cuestión fue de paciencia y no entrar en terror._ Algo se le hizo claro en aquel momento, si no había disparos a la tierra era porque no lo estaban esperando… _o tan solo deseaban que hiciera él sólo el trabajo sucio._ No supo que tanto tiempo estuvo tratando de salir, pero si sabía que avanzaba poco a poco por el olor a sangre que se iba intensificando y la humedad. Más pronto de lo que creyó empezó a sentir más movilidad, momentos después fue de un brinco de varios metros de distancia que salió de aquel hueco. Mientras corría le tomó unos segundos notar que no le disparaban, que no lo seguían, el silencio ensordecedor, la pestilencia, otro para notar humo a la distancia. La curiosidad lo quiso hacer detener y mirar detrás de sí pero por su bien decidió no hacerlo y salir como alma que llevaba el diablo.

No sabía dónde estaba, cuanto tiempo había pasado o _qué_ había pasado, la purga le vino a la mente; _era lo único que con certeza recordaba._ Corrió quien sabe por cuánto usando toda su velocidad y así gastando la energía que le quedaba, y cuando por fin se detuvo no lo hizo por el cansancio sino por el panorama en frente de si de total destrucción. Lo confundió ver las casas –o lo que quedaba de ellas- apenas y sosteniéndose, las calles –filas y filas hasta donde llegaba su vista- llenas de escombros, destrucción, _¿qué había pasado?_ Se preguntó pues las imágenes que tenía delante de sí parecían pertenecer a un bombardeo. Con aprensión se adentró más en aquella miseria no dejando de pensar que aquel sería lugar idóneo para encontrar lycans pero aquello no sucedió.

Oscuridad, calles inexistentes y deshabitadas, cambuches que no tenían luz eléctrica, sombras que se movían al vaivén de la llama de una vela. Gente ocultándose en las sombras tras verlo desnudo y cubierto de tierra y sangre. Dudaba que incluso si estuviera bien presentado fuera a conseguir ayuda. Pero algo quedó y fue que en toda esa destrucción y buscando al menos pudo encontrar un techo sobre su cabeza. Contando con la tranquilidad aparente de un refugio acudió a las memorias de la sangre que había consumido, estas llegando y él estudiándolas no entendiendo completamente. _Fusilados,_ las memorias de los que había bebido pertenecían a hombres fusilados que juraban unos a todo pulmón y con sus últimos alientos no ser traidores, los otros venganza.

Gracias a la sangre se hizo a la idea de que cierta cantidad de tiempo había pasado. _Selene._ Constantemente trató de apartar cualquier pensamiento sobre ella de su mente al menos en las primeras horas de su despertar. Tenía que estar atento a su alrededor, a no ser tomado por sorpresa. Sabía que ella en sus condiciones habría hecho lo mismo. Primero lo primero, restablecer su fuerza totalmente. Fueron largas horas en silencio, escondido en un rincón, lo admitía; asustado y presa del pánico. La fuerza que le ofreció la sangre no le duró de mucho y cuidadosamente antes del amanecer salió a buscar a los alrededores un perro, un gato, cualquier animal que le sirviera de alimento pero tras más de una hora no encontró nada; _pronto se daría cuente del porqué_. La media mañana lo cogió en una construcción apartada, algunas partes desprovistas de techo y demasiadas goteras. Afuera algo le llamó la atención y con cuidado se asomó a una ventana destruida y vio a un grupo de cuatro hombres, humanos, cuyas ropas eran demasiado grandes, raídas, iban sucios y sin zapatos, su apariencia famélica dándole a entender que debían de estar ya bajo tierra. Podía haberlos atraído hacia la construcción y alimentarse de ellos pero el pensamiento no le cruzó la cabeza.

Sí se le cruzó horas después cuando se encontraba temblando y a medio transformar del hambre. No sabía si se castigaba a si mismo por no haberse alimentado de ellos o si lo hacía el híbrido. Los azares del destino fueron grandes en esa oportunidad porque de un momento a otro cuando ya su mente sin sentido estaba pensando en atacar lo primero que se moviera el olor a sangre le llegó. Se puso en alerta listo para atacar y el mundo se le vino al piso cuando vio que era una patrulla de policía. Aun así permaneció al acecho escondido entre sombras. Dos policías uniformados se apearon y se dirigieron al baúl del cual sacaron un cuerpo. Lo único que dijeron fue que así se terminaba su problema y el del su sargento para prontamente marcharse. Al total silencio volverse a dar, los latidos de su propio corazón fue lo único audible, el hombre estaba muerto no daba a dudas. Había sido ahorcado y con sus conocimientos médicos llegó a la conclusión que la muerte era reciente, no más de una hora. Obtuvo su primera comida de este tipo, no la última.

Una vez saciado a más no poder busco billetera y no encontró en esta más que una cartilla en un lenguaje desconocido, un par de monedas, billetes y una identificación. Se guardó todo pues podía ser de uso después. Se vistió con las ropas relativamente en buen estado –y grandes- que le había quitado al muerto antes de desangrarlo y con trepidación salió a buscar información.

En las calles encontró muy poca gente y la que había lo miraba con desconfianza pero prontamente descubrió que no era a él solamente sino que todos tenían desconfianzas con todos no importaba que tan lejos caminara. _Algo no estaba bien, obviamente._ En más de una ocasión trató de detener a alguien pero estos lo eludían y la única persona que le había dado una mirada de interés no había entendido su inglés y mucho menos su mal pronunciado Húngaro. De las memorias de sangre no obtenía más que vivencias personales, _nada valioso para él._

Fue una ráfaga de viento la que le trajo la fecha en la forma de una escuela hoja de papel periódico. El texto ilegible e inentendible por unos momentos pero de repente llegaron las memorias de sangre haciéndolo comprender superficialmente el título; pero aquello no importaba. Lo que importaba era la fecha y s _e sintió desfallecer._ Treinta y siete años habían pasado desde la última vez que estuvo consciente. Treinta y siete putos años y el suelo se abrió bajo sus pies no sabiendo que hacer de aquello. El shock le duró unos instantes para prontamente dar paso a un sentido de pérdida y desolación que lo consumió. _¿Cómo putas encontrar a Selene después de todo ese tiempo? ¿Estaría viva o como él en algún remoto lugar de ese país enterrada bajo tierra?_

" _Lo que más recuerdo de ese momento fue un vacío al darme cuenta que todo estaba perdido. No había forma de que pudiera encontrar rastro tuyo..." respiró profundo y tocó el grueso vidrio que lo separaba del_ _capullo que encerraba el cuerpo de Selene boca abajó,_ _"perdí el sentido del tiempo sentado en aquel andén, en silencio llorando tu perdida y sintiendo impotencia y rabia. Por supuesto que me culpé de lo sucedido. Debí de cuidarte, se suponía que yo era más fuerte pero ni así pude." sacudió la cabeza a punto de pegarle al vidrio pero prefirió alejarse, "Pero para que te hablo yo de perdidas...cuando despiertes si quieres beberás mi sangre y en esta encontrarás todo lo que no se puede expresar con palabras. Me di por vencido, nada importó más que envolverme en desdicha y odio. No fue hasta el siguiente día que me dio por salir de nuevo y averiguar en qué mierda de país estaba."_

Caminando por sus calles y esta vez colocando atención se dio cuenta que aquel país estaba sumido en una guerra civil donde los perdedores parecían ser los civiles inocentes y asustados. Le gustaría decir que sintió pena por ellos pero la verdad es que no estaba para sentir nada por nadie. En una caminata de no más de dos horas Michael fue testigo de múltiples injusticias. Violencia por doquier, silencio, miedo, enfermedad. Despojos de gente que se peleaban a veces a muerte por una cartulina mugrienta que servía para una mísera ración de pan y leche que no aguantaría ni un día para una familia. No había madera ni carbón para mantenerse caliente, la gente quemaba lo que podía incluso hasta los mismos muebles de sus casas y eso que el invierno no había entrado con todo. Niños sucios en las calles. Fuerzas de seguridad inexistentes. Los animales callejeros no existían porque la gente los había consumido por necesidad.

Reconociendo que tenía una cartilla de raciones se devolvió hasta un parque donde había visto a un grupo de abuelos, nada más fue blandirla ante sus caras para obtener su atención, "ingles" fue lo único que dijo y solo uno pareció interesado, volvió a blandir la cartilla esta vez ante la cara del abuelo y este asintió haciéndole una seña de que esperara y se marchó. Más de media hora después y aun esperando como un idiota el viejo apareció apurado con una señora. El cambio se llevó a cabo a mitad de conversación mientras Michael descubría lugar y fecha certeras. No quiso preguntar por la purga para no levantar sospechas. Preguntó sobre internet y obtuvo una negativa, solo algunos políticos y militares tenían acceso a este...y eso que si había energía eléctrica. Descubriendo que no tenía nada por hacer en aquel lugar Michael pidió instrucciones para dejar el país, la mujer le respondió que hacía años que las embajadas habían retirado a sus civiles y que le tocaba por su cuenta ir hasta una frontera. Por supuesto ella no sabía quién era él y él tan solo le respondió que buscaran un mapa y sacó las pocas monedas de sus bolsillos. La mujer lo miró pensativo y le negó diciéndole que le podía dar rutas y ciudades a tomar pues los mapas y libros habían sido quemados hacía ya un tiempo. No viendo de otra Michael asintió, la mujer de un momento a otro diciéndole que solo lo ayudaba porque la cartilla que les había dado no tenía nombre y daba provisiones para una verdadera semana. Ella no le hizo preguntas sobre su identidad, o como había obtenido aquella cartilla.

Le tomó mes y medio llegar a la frontera más cercana. No había combustible y decidió más por obligación hacer la mayoría de su trayecto a pie. Trató de avanzar casi siempre lo más que podía en las horas de la noche siguiendo a varios metros las carreteras. Muy pocas veces se tuvo que internar en el bosque buscando comida o un refugio, aunque apenas si descansaba. Siendo honesto le había dado miedo hacer aquel viaje pero encontró un mórbido santuario pues con tanto muerto y juego sucio por parte de terceros sangre humana fue fácil de conseguir. En lo más profundo de su mente sabía que no era sino de tiempo encontrarse algún inmortal, pues él no podía ser el único que había encontrado el lado más llevadero de aquella guerra.

Fue al final de la tercera semana que se tropezó con cuatro lycans en el medio del bosque. Todo aquel camino había consistido de él decidirse a cómo actuar finalmente cuando encontrara inmortales y en el momento de la acción se encontró aún indeciso. Ellos lo sintieron también pero no dieron indicio de que lo reconocieran como el híbrido ni en cuanto a su aspecto físico ni en cuanto a un sentido que les dijera que era más que un lycan. Desconfiado Michael en voz alta les anunció que era uno de ellos y que no quería problemas, que seguiría su camino. A decir verdad se había decidido a atacar a todo inmortal que se encontrara para que estos no le pudieran clavar el puñal por la espalda después pero no supo porque a último momento recapacitó _. En ese momento esperó no haber sido un total iluso._ Los cuatro lycans aparecieron juntos, con la misma apariencia con la que para ahora había venido a identificar a los lycans, la misma apariencia desgastada y sucia que ahora tenía él. Fue tomado por sorpresa por una pregunta. Adónde iba. Decidió responder con la verdad y una sola palabra; Hungría _. El último lugar donde recordaba haber estado, buscaría señal alguna de Selene_ así se diera de frente con un ejército de humanos, de lycans o vampiros. Le preguntaron porque querría marcharse si estaban en el paraíso, escuetamente les contestó que tenía asuntos sin resolver. De los lycans no sintió hostilidad alguna pero se mantuvo alerta y sin quererlo ellos mismos le brindaron una historia estúpida –pero historia de fondo al fin- al tratar de ponerle conversación. Por su acento dedujeron que era americano, que venía de otro país vecino donde también había guerra y que ya se había cansado de la vida fácil. Y que ahora aburrido quería ver la cuna de lo que se conocía como el origen de los inmortales, origen y final. Riéndose le dieron un nombre que había escuchado antes _ANTIGEN_. De nuevo Michael no preguntó nada en cuanto a la purga o ANTIGEN y en vez de eso les preguntó a donde se dirigían o que planeaban hacer. Ellos se rieron y uno dio un paso adelante con voz histérica diciéndole que disfrutarían de la guerra, la guerra era por lo que estaban ahí, en ningún otro lugar del mundo se encontrarían a sus anchas. Después de aquella respuesta de ese grupo de lunáticos Michael no supo que contestar y les asintió, despidiéndose. En un principio vio que les sorprendió que no fuera a pasar más tiempo con ellos pero no lo trataron de detener. El siempre mirando sobre su hombro y colocando atención incluso más de una hora después de haberlos dejado y sabiendo que no lo estaban siguiendo.

Se topó con más lycans pero con ninguno que siguiera su dirección y hasta lo agradeció. La información que recogió fue poca pero valiosa, los edificios de ANTIGEN los habían demolido, los lycans que quedaron se dieron a la fuga –él no habiendo estado al tanto de que ANTIGEN había sido manejado por lycans- y los vampiros que se habían estado escondiendo con el tiempo reconstruyeron sus fortunas y castillos y se escondieron detrás de muros elegantes e impenetrables.

" _No tuve ningún problema dejando el país. Solo un grupo de lycans quisieron buscarme pelea y les advertí seriamente que los mataría. No trataron nada." Se apoyó contra una pared, "Para cuando llegué a Budapest parecía un pordiosero y eso exactamente era lo que quería para no poder ser identificado por cámaras con reconocimiento facial. Puedes imaginarme, flaco, con barba de mes y medio la cual dejé crecer incluso más para que me cubriera la cara. Con el invierno gafas y gorras me hicieron fácil el trabajo."_

Había estado muerto para el mundo por casi cuatro décadas, no sabía que tanto la tecnología había avanzado y por eso se apegó a lo más sencillo, lugares con mala reputación, robar en parajes oscuros, solo efectivo. No viajó a Budapest de inmediato, lo primordial era tratar de investigar y unir puntos en cuanto a la purga.

 _Internet,_ su mayor fuente de información; se enteró de lo superficial por estos lados, miles de hilos apareciendo con páginas y páginas antiguas de gente que había escrito sus teorías y opiniones. Al principio le llamó la atención pero después dejó los blogs a un lado pues ya había leído los que parecían más interesantes.

Luego apareció su perdición, conspiraciones sobre de una mujer vestida de oscuro que habían visto rondando ANTIGEN antes de que la compañía se viniera abajo, habían fotos desenfocadas y de baja resolución de ella e incluso antes de verlas Michael ya sabía que era Selene. No supo que tantos días le dedicó a leer teorías sobre quien era, de donde venía, que le había sucedido y porque había desaparecido. Encontró mórbido que hubiera una página de admiradores, pero también de uso que hubieran tratado de llevar un registro sobre cada sitio en que era avistada y en que fechas. _Aquello no le sería de uso en un futuro._

Sabiendo que no podía perderse en recuerdos y en anhelos imprácticos volvió a la investigación más seria y continuó notando que ANTIGENN empezó a desvanecerse de las noticias tras los humanos a cargo ser judicializados. Parecía ser el fin para los humanos. Por supuesto tras cuarenta años la información que encontró no fue tanta como la que él había creído e investigando dio con que los protocolos de internet se habían tenido que cambiar para poder este sostenerse y con ese hecho demasiada información perdiéndose.

 _Bibliotecas,_ acudió a un par buscando copias de periódicos de la época allí obteniendo un complemento mejor a lo que había conseguido en internet. En un block apuntaba todo fechas, nombres, sospechosos, lugares que le pudieran servir.

Cuando aquello se esfumó se hizo pasar como estudiante/periodista muerto de hambre que le preguntaba a abuelos principalmente desocupados en parques qué recordaban de aquella época.

Fueron semanas en una madruguera de conejo y un enredo judicial y burócrata del cual tan solo el pensamiento de Selene lo sacaba, mas no lo rescataba. Por un lado era enloquecerse con esa investigación por el otro era dejar que sus esperanzas se le vinieran a los pies pues muy en el fondo sabía que encontrar rastro alguno de ella sería imposible de aquella manera. Pero esperó y continuó armando un pequeño arsenal mientras se preparaba y estudiaba su nuevo entorno. Cuando se sintió listo viajó a Budapest y se encontró la ciudad demasiado cambiada; casi irreconocible, fue directo al edificio principal de ANTIGEN y deambuló por horas alrededor de este buscando alguna pista que Selene le pudiera haber dejado pero nada encontró.

" _Visité otros lugares en que estuvimos juntos esperando encontrar algo pero no tuve suerte. Así que no me quedó más opción que dejar de esconderme de inmortales. Quise buscar vampiros pero no hallé ni a uno en la ciudad. Incluso me acerqué a Ordoghaz pero había sido convertido en un ancianato clase alta. La casa segura en la ciudad; una biblioteca pública. Averigüe quienes eran los dueños pero me di con que esos terrenos y muchos otros habían sido apropiados por el gobierno tras la purga. El santuario de Tanis una verdadera iglesia en medio de un pueblito nuevo. Ziodex fue quien me dio una pista pues también había sido apropiada pero sus acciones salieron a la venta al público quince años después. Sabiendo lo que me habías contado de los vampiros y como manejaban sus finanzas algo me hizo sospechar más cuando tres años después varios de esos accionistas se unieron y crearon un consorcio."_

Si él estuvo tras la pista de aquello seguramente otros lo estuvieron también. Y la gente del gobierno no podía ser tan estúpida. Lo más era que los vampiros les estuvieran untando la mano con dinero. Sopesando las cosas no supo si era mejor buscar vampiros o buscar lycans. Lo último que sabía era que ella era perseguida por los primeros por traidora. No la ayudarían, igual que los lycans, y tal vez fueran estos los que tuvieran mayor información y más asequible para él.

Continuó escondiendo con éxito su naturaleza híbrida tomando identidades de lycans que no se podían transformar en luna llena, al menos así lo hizo al principio mientras buscaba a algún lycan que hubiera pertenecido a ANTIGEN o a alguno que le pudiera dar razones por los vampiros. Dos meses después rastreó al primero que según el mismo alardeaba haber sido vigilante en la compañía. El lycan, Peter, se movía constantemente escogiendo escombreras que le brindaran protección o edificios abandonados a medio destruir, nunca solo, siempre acompañado de otros cuatro o cinco lycans. Dio con su paradero en plena luna llena, aquellos siendo un problema pues al menos uno o todos los integrantes de aquel clan se podrían transformar. Pensó en esperarse tres días, pero ya demasiado tiempo había pasado para su gusto y siendo impulsivo se acercó al lugar. De dos brincos por las paredes se encontró en la cima de la construcción y los lycans se giraron a mirarlo en alerta, con otro brinco descendió hasta el piso mientras saludaba y se presentaba con nombre falso. Se había encontrado con lycans formales que bien venían a otros sin demasiadas preguntas asumiendo que estaban en iguales condiciones y proveían un sentido de seguridad. _Estos no eran esa clase de lycans._ Les dijo que pasaba por el lugar y los había sentido más el olor a sangre y esperaba que lo dejaran quedarse con ellos hasta la mañana siguiente. Los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaron dándole a conocer que tenía a dos enemigos por detrás pero los dejó hacer. Una mano se cerró de repente fuertemente en su nuca y una patada detrás de las rodillas lo hizo caer. Cuando levantó la vista los dos lycans de enfrente se miraban riéndose, diciendo en voz alta que a Peter le iba encantar pues era manso. Aquello le revolvió el estómago pero eso ya se lo habían advertido. Fingió tratar de luchar y sacudirse pero no intentó nada más. Uno de los lycans se burló de él y silbó llamando a Peter, quien según por su descripción apareció segundos después, un hombre acuerpado y bajo untado de sangre de pies a cabeza y que en el momento se les acercaba con cuchillo en mano. Michael volvió a sacudirse y obtuvo resistencia de nuevo pero no la suficiente como para detenerlo. Esperó que el hombre estuviera a menos de cinco metros para actuar. Lo primero fue de un brinco hacia atrás empezar su transformación, al caer detrás de los dos lycans ya estaba como el híbrido y no dio a esperas a atravesarlos por la espalda con sus garras. De inmediato los tres de enfrente se sorprendieron mientras dos se transformaban y uno se lanzaban contra él, usando su velocidad hibrida se desplazó hasta el cuchillo que Peter había dejado caer al transformarse y se lo lanzó al lycan en forma humana que huía, este dándole directo en la espalda y haciéndolo caer. Inmediatamente sintió un golpe en el costado que lo derrumbó junto con el otro lycan q lo atacaba, de algún modo rápidamente se libró de este, lo cogió por las mandíbulas y fácilmente le partió la cabeza. Respirando profundamente busco a Peter con la mirada quien parecía querer huir pero no lo hacía, se le aproximó y con sorpresa lo vio cambiando a su forma humana rindiéndose. Mientras caminaba hacia este se detuvo ante el lycan que había atravesado con el cuchillo y el cual se encontraba paralizado al haberle dado justo en la columna vertebral. _El plan desde el principio había sido no dejar a ningún enemigo con vida,_ lo despachó rápidamente.

Una vez Michael le preguntó a Selene porque los vampiros interrogaban/torturaban lycans para sacarles información cuando él había escuchado en su mundo humano que eso casi no servía, que ante el dolor la gente tan solo decía lo que su interlocutor quería oír. Selene le contó que los vampiros tenían químicos y gente especializada en el asunto y que la estadística decía que el setenta por ciento terminaba hablando con la verdad. Michael le explicó al lycan que ciertamente no había querido matar a sus guardaespaldas pero que ya sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas en ese mundo y no le había quedado de otra. También se sinceró; era la única persona que sabía que _el híbrido_ vivía y no lo podía dejar libre para que lo contara. Tras unos momentos de silencio lo apuró, no tenía experiencia como torturador pero sí como médico y si colaboraba le daría una muerte rápida, _no podía ofrecerle más_.

Michael también le contó que hacía tres meses se había despertado y lo único que recordaba era la purga, que necesitaba que empezara a hablar porque la paciencia él ya la había perdido hacía mucho…como lo vio cuando mató a sus compañeros. El lycan empezó a hablar; había cólera y odio en sus ojos así que se tomó todo lo que este le decía con un grano de sal. También lo interrumpía preguntándole cuando algo llamaba su atención, a veces sospechaba que el lycan mentía y volvía a preguntarle a ver si su respuesta del momento concordaba con la de minutos antes. Hubo momentos, donde las manos le empezaron a sudar a Michael y escalofríos lo recorrían, los nervios y desesperación subiéndole al máximo y queriendo evitar que el lycan lo notara.

Este le contó que se encontraba a medio morir en una cañería cuando un lycan se le presentó diciéndole que cuidaría de él si lo deseaba, que había un grupo grande y organizado de lycans sobre la superficie sobreviviendo como humanos, una verdadera comunidad de la cual podía ser participe si lo deseaba. No tuvo un alto rango en la compañía pero se escuchaban cosas, trabajó esos años haciéndose suposiciones con sus compañeros de lo que sucedía pero no sabiéndolo ciertamente. Y desde aquí con detalles el lycan brindó información que no se encontraba en ningún medio ni había sido de conocimiento público. El día menos esperado recibió una llamada; dos de los sujetos de prueba habían escapado, los jefazos de inmediato llamando a todo el personal unos para hacer búsquedas, otros para traslados, otros para custodiar el frente. A él le tocó trasladarse a una instalación nueva y junto con otros lycans prepararla para la llegada de uno de los sujetos recapturados, estaban esperando cuando las llamadas llegaron para que se movilizaran al edificio principal de ANTIGEN que estaba bajo ataque. Sus órdenes no fueron unirse a la batalla, sino recuperar documentos importantes, discos duros, los VCR, y a otro sujeto de prueba. Recopilaron todo menos lo último, qué pasó con este no tuvieron ni idea. Por órdenes viajaron a otra ciudad para hacer la entrega, tres días después nadie había aparecido. Todo era un caos, no recibieron órdenes de huir pero aquello lo decidieron días después cuando en los medios empezó a salir que era realmente ANTIGEN y quienes estaban a cargo, una nueva purga empezando, una donde los que prometieron protegerlo habían caído. En esa semana que estuvieron esperando órdenes y ayuda no encontró más que hacer con sus compañeros que leer los documentos a los que antes no había tenido acceso.

Los planes de los jefazos en un principio habían sido capturar al híbrido y estudiarlo, la vampira cayó por proximidad pero decidieron no matarla; de algo les debía servir después. Y de algo sirvió pues resultó que _la perra_ estaba embarazada.

 _Michael miró hacia Selene otra vez, sabiéndose solo en aquella tumba caminó hasta la sala de mando y se encontró con varios monitores y teclados, por alguna razón le fue fácil encontrar el programa que le permitió abrir aquel vidrio que lo separaba de ella en aquel momento. Al volver a la tumba un frio rancio lo bien vino. Hubo duda si entrar o no pero fue una duda pasajera._

Hasta ese momento Michael se había imaginado todo hasta aquel punto en que Selene había entrado a rescatarlo y todo se salió de control. Se quedó mudo y en shock mientras el lycan continuaba su relato. Los años pasaron la niña creció, fue estudiada pues mostraba potencial, incluso más que su padre. Fue mantenida en total isolación y se esperaba a que cuando alcanzara una madurez de alguna manera doctrinarla en la vida lycan. Las cosas nunca salieron como se planearon, la niña escapó, liberó a la madre y ambas huyeron. Esa misma madrugada dieron con ellas y la niña fue rescatada y los planes apurados. No se necesitaba con vida, tan solo muestras de sangre y de órganos, estos se podrían clonar después….en las instalaciones que el lycan había preparado. Por los videos los lycans se dieron cuenta que la madre entró sola en el edificio a buscarla creando un pandemonio _la muy puta._ La vieron peleando con un lycan gigante como los que nunca habían visto y después de una pelea ardua entre ambos ella ganando más por astucia que por fuerza. Lo cual fue diferente con su hija pues la niña aunque con dificultad pudo matar a un lycan que la sobrepasaba en todo menos en fuerza. Los dos lycans habían sido padre e hijo, él a cada rato habiéndolos visto en las instalaciones pero no creyéndolos nada más que unos lycans...normales.

El lycan concluyó la historia con una sonrisa socarrona pues evidentemente pudo ver su shock. _Una hija._ Michael tuvo que sacudir la cabeza y le ordenó al lycan le repitiera todo aquello de nuevo, ahora si colocando atención y haciendo quizá la pregunta más importante que se le ocurrió en el momento, _donde habían sido encontradas Selene y su hija._ El lycan no sabía. Toda la comunicación se había perdido en esos días. Le preguntó que había sido de ellas después y le contestó que no tenía ni idea, él como muchos otros habían decidido huir del país, del continente y esconderse antes de que las cosas se colocaran mucho peores. También le preguntó si no vio en los videos lo que había sucedido con él a lo que el lycan se negó. Pero por primera vez Michael vio que mintió. Sin pensarlo le pegó en la cara, preguntándole si creía que estaba para pendejadas. El lycan respondió empezando a transformarse y para detenerlo de su bolsillo trasero Michael sacó una navaja cuya hoja estaba bañada en plata y se la enterró en la pierna asegurándose de traspasar el nervio femoral. Después de unos momentos el lycan le rogó que le sacara la navaja pero no lo hizo y lo apuró a que le contara que había pasado con él. El lycan le dijo que vio a unos empleados de ANTIGEN que entraron y se lo llevaron. Un grupo de refuerzo. No sabía nada más. Solo hacía once meses que había regresado al país para no encontrar rastros de vampiros y solo lycans acobardados que no querían buscarlos.

Trató de sacarle toda la información que más pudo y solo quedó una cosa más por hacer con él.

" _Todo lo que me contó lo corroboré en sus memorias de sangre. Habían algunas inconsistencias pero al final obtuve mi verdad. En sus memorias también vi que aquellos lycans enterraron todo lo que rescataron de ANTIGEN y me dirigí al lugar a ver si de pronto lo encontraba. No había nada."_ Pasó saliva, _"Una hija. Algo que no me había esperado." Nerviosamente_ se atrevió a rozarle la cabeza cubierta sabiendo que no debía. _Si tan solo supieras,_ pensó. _Y claro que lo sabía ya David le había contado todo por lo que ellas pasaron después de ANTIGEN_. Volvió a sentir el vacío de perdida, venía a encontrarla después de siete años para descubrir que había entrado en una hibernación voluntaria de cinco décadas. _Y tan solo llevas quince años._ Pero era mejor encontrarla de esta forma a haberla encontrado muerta.

 _Apoyó su frente contra la de ella cerrando los ojos y pensó, pensó hablándole como si ella lo pudiera escuchar. David me preguntó ayer si después de tanto tiempo aun te quería, no supe que responder. De un tiempo para acá empecé a sentir que ese amor se desvanecía pero trataba de aferrarme a ti, a tu recuerdo. No compartimos mucho tiempo juntos y a veces dudaba, no de si te amé porque Dios sabe que lo hice pero de si aún te amaba, si lo que me impulsaba a encontrarte era la lealtad, conocer la verdad, hallar a esa hija. La necesidad. Necesidad de volver a sentirme en paz, tener mi conciencia tranquila de que hice hasta lo imposible, lo mismo que hubieras hecho tu por mí. Pero ahora lo sé, siento que lo sé. Abrió los ojos, estos mirando tan solo la tela blanca que empezaba a tornarse crema. Otra vez el vacío en su pecho, la intranquilidad e impotencia. Pero ya no más enojo._

Hablar lo calmaba de cierta forma, " _Eve_ hasta ayer no estaba al tanto de mi presencia. Por su seguridad David no le contó que me habían encontrado, quiso cerciorarse por el mismo primero de mi identidad. Ella no vive aquí y la han mandado a llamar, estoy a punto de conocerla Selene y ni siquiera sé que decirle. No sé ni donde estoy parado, lo único que se me viene a la mente en este momento es su nombre tan apropiado." Se separó de ella y se alejó unos pasos al sentir que alguien venía, "David no ha tenido en cuenta la opinión del consejo y me ha dejado entrar hasta….esta tumba para visitarte. Sé que no me puedas oír y no sé si me van a dejar a volver a entrar…pero espero lo mejor, que me dejen terminar mi relato y visitarte una última vez." _No sabía que iba a pasar,_ los vampiros seguramente estaban ansiosos de que se marchara, su única esperanza era hablar con Eve o David para que lo dejaran despedirse. "Solo se me permitió quedarme diez minutos," _tal vez debió haber ido al punto de como la encontró antes de ponerse a hablar de guerras humanas y de búsquedas por internet, se había dejado llevar por los recuerdos._ Pero la verdad era que no estaba ahí para contarle todo lo que había sucedido, estaba ahí porque quería estar con ella. _Y se encontraba esto…_

Como se lo esperó instantes después escuchó que tocaban el vidrio a medio abrir y se giró hacia este encontrándose con David quien por milésima vez le dio cara de pocos amigos, Michael le asintió, l _o habían dejado visitar la tumba desde afuera mas no entrar y eso mismo había hecho._ Podía ver porque el enojo. Hizo su camino hacia afuera, "Tenía que hacerlo." Tan solo le dijo al vampiro.

David miró hacia adentro asegurándose de que todo siguiera en su lugar y así lo encontró. "Eve-" no acabó de decirlo, la sintió detrás suyo. Un segundo después padre e hija se miraban por vez primera.

Michael respiró profundo y se irguió mientras Eve le mantenía la mirada y apretaba las mandíbulas y los puños, "Realmente eres tú." Le dijo tras haberlo estudiado por largo rato, y él le asintió. Segundos después Eve rompió la mirada para dirigirla hacia su madre. "…Si ella hubiera sabido…" Eve dejó las palabras en el aire.

 _Si hubiera sabido que estaba vivo no hubiera entrado en hibernación_ , eso era lo que ella iba a decir, " _Lo sé._ " Le dijo creyendo que había encontrado un punto a compartir con ella, pero no le tomó mucho darse cuenta que las palabras no las había dejado colgadas por la emoción sino porque había visto el vidrio de seguridad abierto. Michael recibió una mirada de desconfianza.

"¿Quieres despertarla?"

.

.

.

A/N: Fanfic creado por la desazón de ver una vez más como es manejado el personaje de Michael. Siempre lo están matando al pobre y la verdad en Guerras De Sangre ya me lo veía venir pero no de la forma tan absurda como trataron el asunto. Si lo hubieran matado de una forma diferente que dejara zanjado el asunto de una vez por todas hasta me hubiera gustado más. Si me gustó la idea de que Selene estuviera cansada de la guerra y de la vida, y cuando "su momento llegó" deseé que fuera así.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de que Eve le preguntara si quería despertar a Selene fueron interrumpidos por David quien les dijo que ese no era tema a tratar en esa sala, Eve colocándose de acuerdo y diciéndoles que se les uniría en unos momentos. Mientras David lo guiaba hacia otra habitación Michael estuvo al tanto de varios vampiros que lo miraban con recelo e interés y no hacían intento alguno de disimular que hablaban entre ellos de él. No eran muchos pero cada vampiro iba fuertemente armado. _Aquí se tomaban precauciones de seguridad._ Michael no sabía en qué ciudad estaba o en qué país. Sospechaba que estaban bajo tierra pues el bullicio de la ciudad había desaparecido de un segundo a otro, o podía que las instalaciones estuvieran insonorizadas pero lo dudaba pues hasta ahora no había visto ni una sola ventana que diera hacia el exterior. Hubo cosas que fueron imposibles no notar, de memoria se sabía el diseño grabado en cuero que marcaba los uniformes de los traficantes de muerte; este no había sido cambiado. Pero si las insignias de cada casa, en Vador había sido una L, acá una S. Como se cabría de esperar de un aquelarre de Selene no habían excesos, ni elegancias, todo en la instalación parecía ser práctico, desde los adornos donde espadas y dagas decoraban paredes hasta su propia tumba. No fue su intención detenerse en frente de una pintura de Viktor pero lo hizo, su corazón primero contrayéndose un tanto y después llegando lastima y enojo.

David creyendo lo que Michael pensaba lo vocalizó. "Fue colocada más por la salud de las visitas esporádicas del concilio que por los deseos de los vampiros de este aquelarre. Viktor después de todo fue el Mayor que engendró a Selene y nuestras raíces no pueden olvidarse." Vio cierto destello en los ojos del híbrido y antes de que este le dijera algo continuó, "Selene no se opuso aunque asumo que no le agradó el asunto. Todos sabíamos que era una forma del concilio de darle a entender que algunos vampiros todavía no la habían perdonado y que le mantenían un ojo encima."

Michael imaginaba lo que debió de haber sido para Selene caminar por aquel corredor todos los días y encontrarse con aquella imagen, "Sospechaba que Selene tuvo que hacer algunas concesiones para llegar a Mayor pero esto no se me vino a la mente."

David le asintió por ahora no habiéndole dado mayores palabras al híbrido sobre la organización de los vampiros, primero tenía que contar con Lena y el concilio, quienes últimamente pondrían el grito en el cielo. Si Eve quería hacerlo allá ella pero lo dudaba; no había recibido su llamada sobre la aparición de Michael con gusto. La confianza de Eve no se ganaba rápido.

El vampiro lo hizo sentir incomodo al no decir nada más y tan solo quedarse a su lado admirando la foto de Viktor, Michael le hizo una seña para que prosiguieran y así lo hizo. Lo guió hasta una sala austera y cercana donde un escritorio y varios asientos metálicos hacían su aparición. No lo dejó solo de inmediato como se lo había creído, al contrario, volvió a explicarle que el concilio y los tres Mayores habían decidido ejercer la rotación de estos mismos cambiando solo un par de cosas del acuerdo que existían entre Marcus, Viktor y Amelia. Esta vez serían solo cincuenta años y serían dos despiertos uno dormido para que todas las decisiones fueran tomadas en verdadero consenso y no tomándose atribuciones. Michael interrumpió en este momento dudando en voz alta sobre si Eve era la regente de Selene y David le negó; Eve era muy joven y no tenía experiencia. Michael añadió que probablemente también un híbrido no sería bien visto por la mayoría de vampiros y David se encogió de hombros dándole la razón. Pareciendo incomodo el vampiro continuó diciéndole que hasta ese día no sabía si a Selene le había agradado ser la primera en dormir y le había propuesto intercambiar lugares. Ella lo pensó, lo pensó e hizo llamar a Eve. Qué hablaron las mujeres no tenía ni idea pero si supo que una discusión se dio y al cabo de tres semanas Selene tenía su respuesta. Dejó todo dispuesto para Eve habiéndoles hecho prometer a él y a Lena que cuidarían de ella, que la proveerían y protegerían de aquellos del concilio que aún no les agradaba su presencia. Después de que Selene entrara en hibernación Eve sorprendió a todos al aceptar regresar con Lena a su aquelarre. La cuestión con Eve, dijo David, era que ella se aburría fácilmente y no sabía jugar en equipo, siempre desconfiando de todos a su alrededor….. _y hasta un punto quien la podía culpar_. Tres años después dejó aquel aquelarre tan solo con una nota agradeciéndole a Lena.

Le tomó a David dos años volver a saber de ella. Eve no ofreció explicaciones sobre qué había hecho en ese tiempo o a donde había ido, tan solo le dijo que se calmara que no habían habido _mayores_ problemas e inmediatamente le había pedido que la llevara donde Selene. Y prácticamente de eso consistía la presencia de Eve en ese aquelarre -Largas ausencias donde si estaba de suerte escuchaba de ella gracias a algún informe que le llegaba desde un país lejano-, a ella de un momento a otro llamarlo diciéndole que estaba en la casa segura que habían dispuesto para ella a dos horas de distancia y que quería visitar a su madre.

"Entonces encuentro sospechoso que estuviera en la misma ciudad que yo." Le respondió al vampiro habiendo escuchado que Eve se aproximaba. Michael deseó que ella lo hubiera escuchado para sacarlo de su error pero no pareció haberlo hecho. Fue David quien lo hizo; no había estado en la misma ciudad pero él en el momento había sabido como contactarla y después de que se cercioró que en verdad era Michael Corvin la llamó para que los encontrara en el aquelarre de Selene dos días después.

Cuando Eve entró en la sala lo hizo con actitud y advirtiéndoles que primero quería una prueba de su sangre y dependiendo de lo que viera luego se marcharían. Michael no planeaba marcharse sin regresar a aquella tumba pero no dijo nada. Y entendiendo la desconfianza no se negó a darle la prueba. La actitud frentera habiéndole recordado a Selene en los días que se conocieron. A David por otro lado pareció no gustarle mucho lo que escuchó pues le pidió a ambos que no se marcharan inmediatamente. Ya había una habitación lista para Michael y la de Eve estaba en el mismo lugar que la dejó. En la sala en la que estaban no serían molestados. No esperó respuesta y prontamente los dejó solos.

Michael no había tenido en mente un plan de cómo hablarle a Eve, no sabía que tan emocional un encuentro entre ellos podría ser pues al fin y al cabo eran desconocidos. Le agradó que ella tomara las riendas yendo de una al asunto y él dejándose llevar. Una vez más notando el parecido con Selene en cuanto a la actitud… _de ambos_. Y después de que Eve bebió de él toda su actitud se le vino al piso. Como explicándole sus memorias de sangre Michael le contó todo lo que se le venía a la mente desde el momento que despertó hasta el momento en que lo encontró en la tumba de Selene. Fueron dos horas donde la conversación fluyó abiertamente ambos encontrando un punto en común. Sin sospechas, ni maquinaciones ni engaños o manipulaciones por parte y parte y Michael le admitió que aquello se había tornado inusual.

Cuando fue su turno de escuchar la historia de Eve empezó con un "Entiendo que no tuviste una niñez ideal." A lo cual ella se encogió de hombros. Y ahora fue su turno de escuchar toda la historia por parte de ella y no de David. David antes le había dado explicaciones superficiales diciéndole que aquella charla era mejor tenerla con su hija.

Mientras ella hablaba a ratos él se sentía mal con algunas de las cosas que le contaba. La vida de su hija no fue la ideal incluso después de que encontrara a Selene y Michael se disculpó con ella e Eve genuinamente le creyó pero mientras le asintió se encogió de hombros y Michael pudo ver que le estaba escondiendo sus sentimientos…así como Selene llegó a hacerlo.

Michael no entendió porque ambas se separaron antes de ser cazadas por Marius y pudo ver remordimiento en los ojos y actitud de Eve, ella le admitió que en un inicio fue su culpa y que se arrepentía de ello. Eve lo pensó y tras unos momentos añadió que en aquel tiempo el ajuste de pasar de la seguridad que le había brindado ANTIGEN a estar en las calles siendo cazadas había sido demasiado para ella. Al principio tanto lycans como vampiros tan solo cazaban a Selene y esto se tornó demasiado cuando mantenían dejando rastros tras de ellas –tanto para los lycans como para los vampiros- mientras lo buscaban a él. Fricciones con Selene aparecieron de inmediato, cariño había surgido pero ninguna sabía relacionarse con la otra. Eve le pidió que se escondieran, que no siguieran buscándolo por un tiempo pero su madre se negó así que Eve trajo a cuestión separarse y pudo ver que desconcertó a Selene con esto. La semilla estaba sembrada y la decisión no fue tomada de inmediato sino a medida que la relación decaía. Eve deseaba no normalidad pero sí tal vez un poco de calma que con Selene no obtenía, en aquellos días enojo e incomprensión era lo único que sentía. Temía quedarse sola pero creía que a la larga era mejor. Un día la gota rebasó el vaso y estalló ante Selene, Selene trató de detenerla pero no la igualaba en fuerza aun así Eve le dio un ultimátum; si continuaba colocándolas en peligro sería ella sola por su cuenta. Paradójicamente al la próxima vez Selene no negarse como creía que lo haría también la enojó y decidió marcharse de una vez por todas.

Eve se detuvo y no supo porque necesito explicarse nuevamente ante Michael; ahora sabía que ella había estado pasando por una etapa hormonal que los humanos llamaban adolescencia y que los hacía actuar irracionalmente. En retrospectiva en aquel tiempo ni siquiera había sabido que quería. Tal vez debieron hablar, pues internamente Eve sintió con el tiempo como si su madre la hubiera abandonado –aunque fue al contrario- y por orgullo no iba a rogar, por su parte Selene sintió que Eve no quería nada que ver con ella.

No supo cuánto lastimó a su madre con aquella decisión hasta tiempo después.

Michael estudió aquello y de un momento para otro le dijo que no entendía que había poseído a Selene para dejarla; _al final de cuentas_ _ella había sido una niña así fuera una rebelde_. _Selene se había equivocado y bastante con aquella decisión._ Eve lo vio decepcionado y le contestó que ella había podido cuidarse sola en un mundo que estaba conociendo. Michael ignoró sus palabras aun no creyendo a Selene capaz de aquello. Eve le contestó que Selene estaba al tanto de que representaba peligro, su cara era conocida, la de ella no. Lo hizo para protegerla, aunque empujada por el sentimiento incorrecto de que su hija no quería su presencia. Además, en aquella última discusión le había dicho cosas horribles como que no la quería y no quería volver a verla.

"Pura charla adolescente." Michael le dijo con la mano desestimando sus palabras, pero después se colocó no en el papel de padre sino en los zapatos de Selene. Probablemente ella no había estado al tanto de la rebeldía que se daba en la adolescencia, el daño psicológico de la niñez de Eve, tantos factores que la hicieron actuar como lo hizo. Seguro lo miró desde una perspectiva adulta creyendo que lo que su hija decía era lo que verdaderamente sentía. Selene no sabía nada en cuanto a niñez, a adolescencia, como ser una madre… "Aun así Selene no debió de haberte dejado marchar." Lo último lo murmuró, "Estabas en lo cierto, debió de haber dejado de buscarme y debió de haberte brindado protección."

Tal vez con su silencio dio la aceptación a lo que Michael dijo, pero la verdad era que hacía mucho tiempo había hallado la paz de toda la mierda que fue su niñez y juventud, "Te amaba. Una vez ya mucho tiempo después me dijo que si hubiera sido yo tampoco habría descansado al buscarme y le creí. Le creo. …En fin, para el día en que me marché, ese día ni siquiera fuimos atacadas por andar buscándote. Pero mi enojo me cegó. Ya estaba cansada. Tan solo hay que imaginarse si hubiera continuado a su lado como habrían salido las cosas si Marius y su grupo me hubieran encontrado con ella." Ella ya había zanjado todo su pasado, ahora era el turno de Michael de que al menos aceptara lo sucedido y dejara de cuestionar las decisiones de Selene tan de frente, algo que le molestaba pues no estaba acostumbrada a ello, incluso cuando era por su propio bien.

Después de dejar a Selene su vida en esos años no fue tan fácil como lo habría creído ahora que no la cazaban, mayores ajustes, mayores arrepentimientos por como trató a su madre en momentos de rencor. Para cuando la necesidad de salir a buscarla se presentó no lo hizo porque había más peligro, un nuevo grupo de lycans la buscaba insistente y diariamente y ella no hacía más que escabullírseles entre los dedos sin ellos saberlo.

Tiempo después tuvo una visión de su madre, en un principio creyó que estaba cerca y en problemas, pero al estudiar el fondo encontró que era como nada que hubiera visto antes, poca visibilidad, azul profundo y hielo, al buscar de nuevo su rostro la serenidad en este se le hizo desconocida. Su mirada le transmitió seguridad y aquello la hizo cortar la conexión, haciéndole saber que algo había sucedido. En cuestión de minutos estaba llamando a un número que David le había dado y ella había memorizado. Él le contó lo sucedido _casi un año antes_ y le dijo que si quería podía acompañarla donde Selene. Eve decidió ir sola. Cuando el reencuentro se dio se dio _exactamente_ como en su visión. El mismo paraje, el mismo cambio en su madre. Esta vez Selene se le acercó calmadamente y las dos se abrazaron mientras le decía que era bueno verla otra vez a lo que la culpa no la dejó responder. Su madre prosiguió a explicarle que llevaba meses tratando de contactarla con sus nuevos poderes y desde el otro mundo y solo recientemente había aprendido hacerlo. A su vez Eve la escuchó no entendiendo nada y dudando siquiera que Selene comprendiera enteramente lo que le decía. Cuando se fue a disculpar Selene la interrumpió dándole un 'No, ya lo entiendo' que al principio la confundió pero que dejó ir con la conversación que prosiguió. Selene fue sincera, habían ganado tan solo una de las tantas batallas que se librarían por su sangre y necesitaba un arduo entrenamiento que ella misma supervisaría en lo personal, si estaba de acuerdo. Esta vez la protegería si decidía quedarse. Eve no encontró que decir, solo balbucear y le respondió que David le había contado todo lo que había pasado, en ningún momento le preguntó por su padre tan solo para no entristecerla. Selene le dijo que se podían quedar en el aquelarre Nórdico, que aquí podía tener la calma que tanto había deseado antes y que ya lo había hablado con Lena y ella no había encontrado problema alguno con que se quedara con ellos. Aceptó con dudas; no fue hasta días después en una reunión con el concilio que se dio cuenta del verdadero status de su madre. A diferencia del aquelarre de Lena de los vampiros del aquelarre de David más que aceptación obtuvo tolerancia, al menos de la mayoría. Eve había abandonado a su madre una vez, no lo iba a volver a hacer. Así que se quedó y se entrenó en Vador al mismo tiempo que cambios se daban. Selene le explicó que aunque los Mayores ocupaban el puesto más alto en el escalafón vampírico ellos no podían hacer lo que quisieran sin la aprobación del concilio que era algo así como la voz del pueblo.

En este momento Michael interrumpió y le dijo que David no le había hablado mucho sobre los vampiros y él no había querido forzar el asunto pero que aún no entendía como Selene llegó a Mayor si aún habían vampiros que desconfían de ella. Eve recordaba haberle preguntado lo mismo a Selene.

Tras la batalla con Marius haberse dado los vampiros estaban agradecidos pues fue la primera batalla que ganaron en mucho tiempo contra los lycans, todos sabían que ganaron por la aparición de Selene y del aquelarre Nórdico. Incluso Selene decía que lo que sucedió a continuación sucedió demasiado rápido, el agradecimiento hacia ella se dio convirtiéndola en Mayor. Cuando el calor de la batalla pasó y con nuevas leyes siendo aprobadas disgustos rápidamente salieron a relucir y hubo una ruptura entre los vampiros por varias circunstancias. El principio fue difícil, a los vampiros no les gustaba los cambios y eso era lo que se avecinaba. Todos se tuvieron que ajustar, incluso Selene quien se encontró rápidamente desilusionada en su puesto cuando vio que sus puntos no iban a ser tomados en cuenta. Selene le contó que en una de las primeras reuniones con el concilio ella actuando impulsivamente se había peleado con Casius diciendo que si cambios iban haber iban a ser para mejorar la comunidad y no para continuar como venían, al no ser apoyada por este en aquel momento se sintió traicionada y dejó la sala enojada. Menos de diez minutos después se encontró arrepentida y regresó. Ya no podía continuar actuando con la impulsividad que la caracterizaba y Casius con un asentimiento mudo le dejó entender que era bienvenida de nuevo, pero que su actitud también debía cambiar. Insólitamente fue él quien puso las manos al fuego por ella cuando un grupo de vampiros propuso que Selene compartiera su sangre para hacerlos más fuertes como su enemigo buscaba serlo.

A diferencia que con el concilio, Selene, David y Lena compartieron una sintonía inmediata. Lo primero para los tres era la supervivencia de la raza vampira pues los lycans estaban logrando exterminarlos. Uno de los puntos más obvios era que lo que quedaba de los vampiros se acomodaran a un estilo de vida más simple –lo que no le gustó a la mayoría y produjo la ruptura-. Necesitaban camuflarse muy bien para poder aumentar sus fuerzas e integrantes. Un reporte decía que si seguían como venían en una década solo quedaría un puñado de vampiros. Vivir en castillos o mansiones –aunque protegidos- y con ese tipo de estilo tan solo hacía que los enemigos los ubicaran fácilmente, y donde otra purga se llegara a dar sería aún más sencillo acabar con ellos. El entrenamiento fue otro punto que encontró detractores. Un día un grupo de veinte tantos vampiros tan solo se marcharon, en una carta al concilio citando no estar a gusto de cómo los asuntos del aquelarre se estaban llevando, Selene sintiendo que era su culpa accedió a dejar su puesto como Mayor pero el concilio se negó tras demostrarle que ella no era un factor mayor de aquella ruptura.

Después de la marcha de aquel grupo que era la piedra en el zapato para el concilio las cosas empezaron a fluir más suavemente. Selene se dedicó a la seguridad, Lena a encontrar nuevos integrantes que fueran de valor para el aquelarre 'leyendolos'. David en calmar discordias y el aspecto más burócrata, aunque no le acababa de agradar.

A Selene no le interesaba ser un Mayor pero aceptaba una responsabilidad que le tomaba demasiado tiempo. Además de que le proveía un techo fijo sobre su cabeza y cierta seguridad para su hija. Poco tiempo después descubrió que sus opiniones sobre seguridad fueron tomadas en cuenta más de lo que había sido tomado antes e incluso cuando fue una traficante de muerte en la casa de Viktor. 'Sabes más de eso que nosotros.' Le solían dar incluso vampiros más viejos que ella. Pero en secreto temía, temía por Eve, temía que la traicionaran de nuevo y que algún vampiro o grupo se quisieran hacer con su sangre para obtener los dones de Alexander Corvinus. Lena veía su temor y le decía que no veía algo así en un futuro cercano, lo que la calmaba. Fue un tiempo bueno le admitió Eve, ella obtuvo la estabilidad que su madre le prometió mientras esta se aseguraba de tenerla a su lado o al de Lena para que fuera aprendiendo.

Unos momentos después Michael vio a Eve dudando antes de continuar el relato, y le iba a preguntar qué sucedía cuando ella lo miró a los ojos y de frente le preguntó si aún amaba a Selene porque eso no lo podía leer de sus memorias.

 _Lo mismo que David le había preguntado, lo mismo que él se preguntaba,_ "Estoy aquí, ¿no?"

Eve se encogió de hombros, "Podrías estar aquí por lealtad. O por ver que puedes sacar de ella." Vio que lo insultó y que le iba a responder pero se le adelantó. "No te conozco. Tan solo sé lo que madre sentía por ti y por eso te he contado cosas que ni debería. Pero la gente cambia con el tiempo."

"Yo adoraba a Selene. Estábamos solos en una situación difícil, la única ruta de escape era nuestra relación." Ellos hablaban sobre eso, bueno, más él que ella. Michael nunca se había enamorado tan rápido y tan fuerte y al principio se preguntaba si era por la situación y porque había bebido de ella. Ya después le daba igual a medida que se conocían y los sentimientos tomaban una validez más profunda. "No hay nada que no hubiera hecho por ella, habría dado mi vida por Selene, aún hoy lo haría."

"No haz respondido a la pregunta."

 _No, no lo había hecho,_ "¿Y porque es eso tan importante?" preguntó.

"Porque lo que viene a continuación no se lo voy a contar a cualquier-"

" _No soy cualquiera._ Al menos no para Selene. Soy tu padre apenas de nombre y si no quieres una relación conmigo está bien, las cosas no se pueden forzar. Entiendo si ya es tarde para eso. Pero no puedes venir a desestimar mi relación con Selene solo porque mis sentimientos no son lo que solían ser."

Eve se sonrojó ante las palabras de Michael pues estas no venían con una explosión de enojo sino con calma, con resignación, con cansancio. Esa actitud fue lo que la hizo apenarse. Primero, porque tenía razón, ella no podía venir a entrometerse en aquella relación. Hasta ella misma podía ver que estaba cometiendo un error. Un error que podría costarle la felicidad en un futuro a su madre. "Lo que quería decir es que es un asunto personal. Y no creo que madre esté de acuerdo con que lo revele….mucho menos a ti." Michael no le contestó en vez de eso lo vio apretando las mandíbulas, _mismo gesto que ella tenía cuando algo la disgustaba._ Rompió la mirada que tenía con él mientras trataba de calmarse y colocar sus pensamientos en orden. Algo de inmediato se le hizo claro, "¿No amas a Selene, y aun así quieres despertarla?"

"No dije que no la amara." Michael le contestó exhalando, "Y la única que ha hablado aquí de despertarla eres tú, no yo." Michael se desilusionó; habían ido por un buen camino y ahora llegaban a esto, pero ello constituía una reunión familiar, ¿no? Decidió ceder pues quería escuchar toda la historia. Evadió los ojos de Eve y mejor miró al piso, "Cuando me di cuenta que treinta y cinco años habían pasado no tuve duda en mi alma que había perdido a Selene. No te puedes imaginar la desolación tan inmensa. Su recuerdo se convirtió en mi fuerza, aun la amaba y algo me decía que ella no estaba muerta. Tenía que encontrarla. Siete años me tomó hacerlo, pero en esos siete años yo mismo cambié. Su recuerdo me acompañó en ese tiempo. Por la soledad a veces empecé a sentir que perdía la cabeza, por momentos con la mirada y el corazón la buscaba a mi lado, y aunque no estuviera conmigo le hablaba como si lo estuviera. Fueron siete años y demasiadas cosas, puede que no la quiera como en ese entonces pero aún me aferro a como la quise." Se encogió de hombros mientras miraba a Eve, "No sé si aún la amo; si pudiera tan solo mirarla a los ojos lo sabría. De eso estoy seguro, como también lo estoy de que no soy feliz por haberla encontrado como la encontré."

Eve sintió que no encontró respuesta a su pregunta. Pero encontró aquella respuesta más a fin con ella. Era más realista que el amor se desvaneciera con el tiempo y la ausencia, a un amor como el de su madre; eterno e idealizado. "Creo que madre necesita seguir en hibernación. No por el aquelarre, el concilio ni por los vampiros, sino por ella misma."

Aquello llamó la atención de Michael e Eve continuó con su relato.

' _Estoy cansada de guerras pero continuo por ti.' 'Tu eres mi fuerza'_ o _'Eres mi vida.'_ Era lo que a veces Selene le decía e Eve no supo certeramente a que se refería hasta que años después bebió de ella tras ser lastimada en una pelea. Eve conocía lo básico, sabía que Selene fue atacada a muerte por Marius y una vampira traidora, que logró sobrevivir gracias a David y Lena, cuando regresó lo hizo cambiada y para seguir peleando finalmente matando a Marius. Selene era una persona corta de palabras y cuando expresaba su cariño era yendo al punto.

' _Estoy cansada de guerras pero continuo por ti.'_ Se transformó con sus memorias de sangre en estar destruida, sin esperanzas, sin querer seguir adelante, por un tiempo deseando una muerte para la que estaba lista pero que cuando llegó le huyó. Cuando regresó a la vida corto tiempo después descubrió _una vez más_ que Michael había muerto y por el shock se descuidó y también se dio por vencida mientras Marius trataba de acabar con ella. A último momento sacó fuerzas no de los recuerdos que tenía de Michael sino de Eve. _Eres mi fuerza y mi vida tomó un nuevo sentido_.

Pero lo que se le grabó en un principio a Eve fue que se hubiera dado por vencida, lo cual creó de nuevo un problema entre ellas. Uno que incluso después de que se solucionara la asustaba en silencio. Y que vino a estallar de nuevo cuando Selene le comentó que había sido elegida como la primera de los Mayores en entrar en hibernación. Eve al principio lo tomó como una trampa de los vampiros, con las horas y mientras lo pensaba vio una ruta de escape; su madre estaba cansada de vivir de nuevo y su consuelo esta vez no era la muerte sino la inconsciencia. Cuando la confrontó Selene le dijo que no era así que si algo temía era dejarla sola otra vez, pero que ese nuevo pacto era conveniente para ellas y no podía empezarlo a dañar con ella no colocando de su parte o sacándole el cuerpo a asuntos a los que ya había aceptado. Eve no le creyó del todo y cuando Lena se presentó le pidió que le dijera la verdad.

En este punto Eve hizo una pausa y le contó a Michael que Lena era la vampira que había ayudado a Selene a 'transformarse' y que tenía este don de percibir el futuro. Su madre confiaba en ella, e incluso la propuso para Mayor. Cuando Eve encontró a Selene esta esperó unos días antes de presentarle a Lena para que le explicara la transformación. Lena tan solo las fijó con la mirada y sonriéndole a Eve le dijo 'la niña no está lista. Puede que nunca lo esté. Además es mitad lycan, nunca se ha intentado esto con su raza.' Aquello sacó de tono a Selene pero no le contestó nada. Y luego hizo algo que nadie además de Selene y de Lida habían hecho, se acercó y le tocó la mejilla, aquello desconcertó e incomodó a Eve pero ella seguía sonriéndole. 'Ve y busca a Kara, tu madre y yo tenemos que hablar.' Hasta el momento Eve no había tratado con nadie de ese aquelarre pero Selene le asintió y se tuvo que marchar. Al principio Lena desconcertaba a Eve, se veía tan calmada, tan en paz y eso la asustaba, la asustaba porque en ese mundo de guerras y asesinos nadie era así. A veces cuando Lena se la cruzaba en un pasillo trataba de hablar con ella, le hacía preguntas sobre su vida, sobre cómo se sentía, Eve empezó a notar que en esos momentos Lena no le brindaba más de dos minutos, le preguntaría algo, ella respondería a veces con sinceridad y Lena le daría un consejo para instantes después desaparecer. Mientras los años pasaron, problemas aparecieron y nuevas batallas se dieron, Eve perdió la desconfianza con Lena y esta se convirtió en su consejera con la aprobación de Selene. Hubo momentos de confusión en que tan solo hablar con ella solucionaba todo mientras le brindaba calma.

Lena parecía poder ver los sentimientos dentro de una persona, David lo achacaba a un truco y que él mismo había leído que habían humanos charlatanes que hacían lo mismo. Eve sabía que no era así y por eso la buscó antes de que llegara a la ceremonia de hibernación. Le contó que su madre le había prometido nunca volverse a separar de ella, le contó sobre haberse rendido en su pelea con Marius, y que pensaba que se estaba rindiendo de nuevo. Lena le contestó lo mismo que Selene le había dicho; que aunque no lo quería era su deber, que todavía dudaba y que no la estaba dejando sola pues había dejado todo dispuesto para ella, _incluso más de lo que se imaginaba_. Que considerara también que su madre tenía seiscientos años y su vida no había sido fácil, al contrario había sido una vida llena de desdichas y eso cansaba el espíritu. Hibernar tal vez sería bueno para ella; calmaría su alma. Estaría entre los mundos y eso tal vez le ayudara a entender más la transformación. Además, _sentía_ que todo saldría bien. Que ella crecería ante la ausencia de su madre, y que _podía_ llegar a entender así alcanzando todo su verdadero potencial.

Michael estaba a punto de preguntarle si lo había hecho cuando Eve soltó un mierda mientras se levantaba y dejaba solo diciéndole que volvería en un momento. A Michael se le hizo claro que Eve también pareció pensar que Lena probablemente sabía que él aparecería y de repente Selene también _. ¿Por eso había entrado en hibernación; para que el tiempo pasara más rápido?_ No lo creía pero la dudaba quedaba.

David ya le había hablado sobre la nueva clase de vampiros, la transformación, estar entre los mundos, la paz y calma que se sentía. Michael no entendía nada y esperaba hacerlo con el tiempo, aquello tenía tonos religiosos y siempre había pensado que las religiones eran un enredo. Si algo agradecía era que Selene hubiera encontrado paz. La había necesitado cuando estaba con él, ahora tras todo lo que le había sucedido…La podía imaginar destrozada y se sacó aquella imagen de la cabeza tan solo para sentirse mejor consigo mismo.

Cuando Eve regresó varios minutos después le dijo que estaban tratando de contactar a Lena pero que podía tomar días sino semanas. Si a los vampiros les era difícil contactarse o encontrarse entre sí, también lo sería para los lycans hallarlos. Muy pocas bajas de vampiros había habido en los últimos años y habían podido restablecer su poderío y números. Incluso contaban con más integrantes ahora que antes de la primera purga. No todo era ideal pero las cosas estaban mejor en cuanto a aquel aspecto.

Michael yendo al punto le preguntó si no habría nadie en Vador en que Lena confiara y que les pudiera decir si Selene a lo último se había dado cuenta que él estaba vivo. Eve dudó pero no lo creía. Michael preguntó por David e Eve le sacudió la cabeza. Michael exhaló.

Eve imitó su gesto de exhalar, _ya la conversación parecía haber llegado a su final._ "Los recuerdos que tienes de Selene…" le dijo, "No la reconozco." Eran memorias privadas lo que no la hacía sentir para nada cómoda pero aunque sabía que Selene amaba a Michael nunca se la llegó a imaginar actuando en su enamoramiento como lo hacía en esos recuerdos. Donde su madre tenía demasiada edad, _demasiadas_ memorias, -y Michael aparecía por ahí en el treinta por ciento de estas- Michael era joven y como él le había dicho; se había aferrado a sus recuerdos de Selene, casi todas sus memorias giraban en torno a ella.

Michael le asintió, "Por lo que me has contado me preocupa que ya no sea la mujer que conocí. Ni siquiera yo soy el mismo de aquellas memorias." Lo asustaba en silencio, porque aunque su fin había sido encontrar a Selene nunca se planteó seriamente que pasaría después de aquello. Claro, él había pensado en las posibilidades de que ella hubiera encontrado a alguien más y continuado su vida. O que por otro lado decidiera darle otra oportunidad a lo que habían tenido. Había tenido en cuenta su posición en el aquelarre, la indeseada de él… _tantas cosas_. Pero tan sólo una prevalecía, _él ya no era el mismo joven del que ella se había enamorado._ Michael volvió a respirar profundo, había estado evitado el tema pero fue su turno de preguntarle a Eve si Selene aun lo quería.

Eve ante la pregunta no tuvo ninguna duda, más se demoró él pensando y vocalizando la pregunta que ella respondiéndole. _Sí_. Y añadió algo que lo golpeó más fuerte que el haberla encontrado en hibernación. Le dijo que si él todavía conocía a Selene sabía que su cariño era difícil de ganar e imposible de perder.

Ese momento le trajo confianza, confianza en sí mismo, confianza con Eve por la forma de sus respuestas, _parecía estar de su parte_. Pero era realista, "¿No ha encontrado a nadie más?"

Eve lo miró mientras encontraba que decir, en las memorias de Michael podía ver a otra mujer aunque no una especial pero suponía que eso lo tendría que tratar con Selene, no con ella. "Hubo alguien pero no creo que _aquello_ haya significado algo."

Michael asintió con calma, aquello siempre había sido una posibilidad, "Ella es buena ocultando sus emociones."

"A veces no, cuando estas son muy fuertes…" decidió sincerarse, "Había un buen vampiro, uno a la altura de madre y sabía que a ella no le disgustaba así que una vez le dije que era tiempo que te superara. Tan pronto como lo dije… _su expresión_ … supe que hubiera sido mejor quedarme callada. Aquello no pasó mucho antes de que ella entrara en hibernación." Estudió la respuesta de Michael pero no vio celos, ni enojo, nada. "Pero sí, solo ella lo sabe."

"¿David?" se decidió a preguntar pues llevaba años oyendo hablar de Selene y de David. Y el vampiro no le había dejado leer nada entre líneas, él tampoco le había preguntado incluso cuando se había referido a Selene y a Eve como su familia.

Eve se carcajeó, " _Ya quisiera él_." Michael le alzó las cejas, "Creo que ha estado enamorado de ella desde antes de conocerla, aunque lo niega." Al principio, después de ANTIGEN lo primero que David siempre hacía tras encontrarse con ella y Selene era preguntarles si tenían noticias de Michael. "Ahora _él_ finalmente lo superará."

"David se refirió a Selene y a ti como su familia…y también encontré a una vampira que me dio a entender que estaban juntos. Así que creí que ellos…"

"No, madre nunca ha visto a David como nada más que…un vampiro valioso y digno." Al menos eso suponía ella, en las memorias de Selene nunca había visto interés romántico por él. "¿Te contó que ella salvó su vida, que lo transformó?"

Michael asintió. "Sí," dijo sin interés, "parecía bastante orgulloso de aquello."

"David es una buena persona." Le comentó al notar que no le agradaba del todo.

Michael le sonrió, "No lo dudo."

Eve le asintió sintiendo que era tiempo de volver a los asuntos del aquelarre, "¿La vampira que te encontraste fue Semira?" le preguntó pues cuando había ido a buscar a David para que contactara a Lena lo había oído hablar con un traficante de la ubicación que Michael le había dado de donde había encontrado a Semira hacía tres años.

Michael exhaló, _de vuelta a la realidad,_ "Sé lo que pasó con ella y Selene….También le dije a David que no creo sea prudente buscarle un enfrentamiento, o tu hacerlo…" lo dudó, "Eso ultimo estoy más que seguro Selene no lo aprobaría."

 _No, no lo haría pero nunca se había regido por los deseos de su madre._ Todavía había mucho que hablar con Michael, sobre su futuro, sobre lo que haría a continuación. Pero no sabía ciertamente como iba a tomar la propuesta que le tenía o si al menos compartía su mismo punto de vista. Eso no lo quería tratar en el aquelarre de Selene, pero no vio porque no hacerse una idea con el rumbo que la conversación había tomado. "Mató al padre de David, trató de hacer lo mismo con Selene, se hizo con su sangre."

"Lo sé," fue gracias a Semira que se dio cuenta que Selene seguía con vida y se había convertido en una Mayor, haciéndola aun mas inalcanzable. "Si quieres venganza-"

"¿Quién sabe qué tan lejos habrá llegado ella en convertir otros vampiros," le dijo, luego lo cuestionó, "A madre eso no le gustaría. ¿Porque la dejaste vivir?"

Michael se encogió de hombros, "Todo este tiempo solo he matado a los que representaban un peligro inminente para mí." Aquello le llamó la atención a Eve y Michael lo notó. "Mira, lo menos que quiero es entrometerme en asuntos de vampiros. Tan solo te lo advierto porque lo tengo que hacer, no la confrontes, la última vez que la vi…Puede que sea una híbrida ahora. En sus memorias vi interés de mezclar su sangre con la lycan…aunque nada concreto. "

 _A David le daría un dolor de cabeza,_ ¿Ya Michael habría hablado extensamente con él sobre Semira? "Podría tener un ejército de híbridos." _¿Porque Michael no la mató en su momento?_

"Podría. Pero no lo creo, quería poder y siendo una vampira con el don de Alexander Corvinus no sería la más poderosa entre híbridos. Y la idea de mezclar su sangre con la de un lycan no le acababa de agradar...lo veía por debajo de ella." Sabía de las dudas de Eve y decidió continuar, "Pero uno nunca sabe, te aconsejo que no la busquen."

Eve exhaló "Eres la única persona que ha traído noticias de ella. Al concilio le va a dar un dolor de cabeza."

"Sí." Michael la fijó con la mirada, "¿Qué tanto estas involucrada con los vampiros?" Pues David le había hablado de sus ausencias, lo primero que ella le había dicho era que se marcharían del lugar, como si le molestara estar allí. No sabía que tanto Eve estaba comprometida con los vampiros, había creído que poco pero en cuanto Semira salió a relucir ella cambió preocupándose por el concilio.

 _A la larga más de lo que Selene y David les agradaría,_ "Poco."

Michael le asintió, "¿Mujer de pocas palabras o ya te excediste mucho hablando de los vampiros?"

Eve se sintió sorprendida por la pregunta, "Ambas supongo." Tomó aire, "Pero podemos hablar después."

 _Este era el aquelarre de Selene, su madre, y se sentía incomoda en él,_ entendió, "Entonces sospecho que lo que te voy a pedir a continuación no te va a gustar," ella ya se estaba negando antes de que él se explicara, "Quiero beber de tí. Quiero vivir lo que ustedes vivieron. Quiero ver a Selene de nuevo." Su rostro cada vez más se empezaba a borrar de sus memorias, "Quiero hacerme a una idea de quién eres. Conocerte." Matirizarse por lo que perdió, por lo que ya nunca podría ser.

Al escuchar aquello un sonido de queja dejó su garganta, luego se la aclaró, "No me he hecho una decisión en cuanto a ti aún." Se remojó los labios, "Tenemos tiempo. David quiere que te quedes por alguna razón y me gustaría tratar más contigo antes de que puedas ver en mis memorias cosas que no te agradarán." No era de ella querer entablar una relación con vampiros o lycans, las pocas relaciones que habían surgido en su vida habían surgido tan solo porque sí. Con Michael sentía que debía esforzarse. Quería esforzarse. Sentía lo mismo que sintió cuando conoció a su madre.

"No te voy a juzgar." Le respondió no estando tan seguro de sus palabras pero esperando lo mejor. Y en verdad quería beber de ella.

Eve sonrió ante aquello, _sí lo iba a hacer, todo el mundo juzgaba._ "Eso puede esperar. Después de que nos marchemos."

"Está bien." Lo molestó un tanto que siguiera negándose, después de todo él se había prestado para lo mismo cuando ella se lo había pedido pero no insistiría más, al menos por ahora. "Sé que aún hay tiempo pero asumo que el concilio se va a reunir pronto y a diferencia de David no creo que les agrade encontrarse conmigo."

Eve fue tomada por sorpresa al él no continuar insistiendo y en vez cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. "Hay un par que pondrán el grito en el cielo pero ya David sabe cómo tratarlos." Lo pensó, "Si el concilio va a ser reunido lo va a ser para tratar la amenaza que representa Semira, no para ver si te van a dejar despertar a Selene." Sospechaba que él ya sabía eso, pero era mejor decirlo.

"Lo sé. Ni siquiera me lo esperaba." Ya para ese momento estaba al tanto de que las posibilidades de que pudiera despertar a Selene antes de tiempo eran nulas. Si no lo hizo cuando tuvo la oportunidad ya no la volvería a tener, Eve se lo había dado a entender. Como le había dado a entender que estaba al tanto de que Selene había despertado a Viktor sin permiso del concilio. Después de un momento largo de silencio le repitió que sabía que estaba incomodando a los vampiros y lo conveniente para todos era que se marchara antes de que el concilio llegara, de una vez admitiendo que sabía que había hecho mal en abrir la tumba de Selene y deseaba que eso no se le tuviera en cuenta para que lo dejaran entrar de nuevo y terminar su relato, despedirse.

Eve entendía cómo no, ella cuando lo necesitaba iba y se quedaba en esa tumba por horas teniendo una conversación unidireccional o tan sólo perdida en sus pensamientos pero no supo porque le dijo que Selene no lo podía escuchar.

"Tal vez es por mí, para calmar mi alma. De pronto para ilusamente restablecer la conexión que teníamos." _Michael era realista,_ ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que él y Selene retomaran una relación y esta funcionara? Muy pocas. "Dejemos a ver qué sucede." Le dijo, "Mi meta siempre fue encontrar a Selene, no planeé nada para después." Eve asintió y él exhaló, "Son treinta y cinco años." _Tres décadas y media para salir de hibernación,_ mucho podía pasar en ese tiempo.

Aquello no le agradó de mucho a Eve, "¿Y qué? Madre ha esperado mucho más que eso."

El tono defensivo de Eve lo hizo sonreír. Madre e hija no parecían tener la mejor de las relaciones pero era obvio que amor y sobreprotección existía. "Y ha sufrido más. Me imaginaba que Selene había sufrido por mi ausencia pero también creí que el tener una hija la ayudaría así el peligro estuviera siempre presente. No estaría sola." Eve no contestó nada y Michael de nuevo pudo leer en su silencio. Psicológicamente hablando tras todo lo que Eve había pasado en su infancia no podía ser una persona normal, y no lo era, David se lo había dicho en su conversación no con palabras pero lo que dejaba entrever en cuanto a su actitud. "La vida no ha sido justa con ella. Lo único que me queda es que en estos momentos esté en paz…como ustedes dicen."

Eve le asintió levantándose, "Te acompaño a su tumba." Como hizo con David, Michael la siguió por varios pasillos de nuevo notando a vampiros que se quedaban mirándolo, "A los vampiros de esta casa no les importa mi origen ni presencia, pero no sé cómo se sentirán ante la tuya." Le explicó porque lo acompañaban; para evitar problemas. "A los tres que se dieron cuenta sé que no les ha gustado que abrieras la tumba pero no van a decirle nada al concilio, ya David dio la orden." Michael le asintió, así que decidió explicar un poco más. "Estos vampiros se consideran el ejército personal de madre. Le han jurado lealtad y -"

Michael la interrumpió encogiéndose de hombros, "Lealtad por obligación o por honor personal no es verdadera lealtad. La verdadera lealtad para mi es cuando te preocupas _verdaderamente_ por alguien, cuando se le quiere y aun así..." Michael la miró y le sonrió, "Selene y yo hablamos bastante de eso, y como las lealtades pueden cambiar de un momento para otro."

Eve le asintió, "¿Selene y Viktor?"

"También Viktor y Sonja, pero Viktor fue un desgraciado. Selene le juraba lealtad y lo veía casi como una deidad y mira lo que sucedió…no que la culpe. El hijo de puta se lo merecía."

Eve no dudaba aquello, "Pero colocar a Viktor y a Selene como ejemplos es irse a los extremos."

Michael le dio la razón, después continuó, "Mi punto es que ellos se pueden creer leales a Selene, pero en el fondo desconfío. La Selene de antes también lo haría."

"Ella ya no es la Selene de antes. Se tuvo que adaptar." Le dijo lo que su madre una vez también le había dicho a ella, lo que vio a Michael no le agradó, "Madre no desconfía de David ni de Lena, ni yo de ellos." Le colocó como ejemplo. "Y con el tiempo han aparecido otros vampiros que ella ha considerado valiosos."

 _Así como había considerado valioso y digno a David, "_ Pero ella no ha transformado a nadie, si algo ha dejado que David transforme a esta nueva sepa de vampiros."

Eve le entrecerró los ojos, "¿Cómo lo sabes?" pues creía que David tan solo le había contado lo básico sobre los vampiros.

Michael se encogió de hombros, "¿Entonces es verdad?" preguntó con dudas, él tan solo había _sentido_ a esos vampiros y lo había sabido. Así como lo supo en cuanto vio a David y se dio cuenta que había un aire de Selene en él.

Eve no le contestó.

 _Silencio otorga,_ "Supongo que es mi parte híbrida. Supongo que Selene aún dudaba. Que no ha cambiado del todo. Que no le confía enteramente a nadie su poder."

 _Michael en verdad entendía todas las capas de Selene_ , se dio cuenta.

.

.

A/N: No aspiro a que esta historia sea muy larga, no más de cuatro a seis capítulos, el problema es el tiempo que me tomara escribirla, prácticamente estos dos primeros capítulos los escribí en los momentos libres de mi trabajo. Así que el plan por ahora es escribir un capitulo cada tres o cuatro semanas. Y no, escribir, no es tan fácil y fluido como parece. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Se admitía a si mismo que se sentía intimidado con los dos vampiros que tenía ante sí. Eve los había presentado en un apuro, diciéndole que iban de camino a la reunión que tenía el concilio pero que había convencido a Lena de que hablara con ellos primero. David estaba buscando la aprobación del concilio para atacar el aquelarre de Semira y Michael no creía que aquello fuera lo más prudente, así que no les había dado la verdadera locación. Él tenía un pacto con la vampira así no le agradara del todo y no confiara en ella y pensaba que de repente había algo que rescatar de aquel pacto.

Eve estaba a un lado con Lena mientras esta consumía de un vaso la sangre de Michael. El primer vampiro que lo hacía sin renuencias, cabía notar, _bueno, el segundo después de Selene_. Lena iba acompañada de otro vampiro que había conocido de pasada en Vador y que le habían dicho era el líder de aquel aquelarre; ahora sabía que era su padre. Y como padre estaba vigilante mientras la veían consumir desaprobatoriamente su sangre. El vampiro era el líder de su aquelarre y su hija una Mayor. Sospechaba que tan solo por jerarquía no se levantó y le arrebató el vaso antes de que manchara su linaje con la sangre del híbrido.

Vidar decidió hablar, "Usted ha logrado algo que muy pocos… _inmortales_ han logrado con éxito y hay que otorgarle aquello." Le dijo llamando la atención del híbrido, "Pero ese pacto que ha formado con Semira no será bien visto por el concilio."

"¿Por el concilio o por David?" decidió hablar sin pelos en la lengua; si otros no tenían reparos en hablar tal cual no veía porque él sí los debería de tener, "Sé que se quiere vengar por la muerte de su padre. Yo mismo estuve a punto de matarla cuando vi lo que le había hecho a Selene." Le admitió, "Pero hay mucho más en juego que las razones personales."

 _Un buen líder vería aquello,_ pensó Vidar, ajeno a que aquellas últimas palabras le habían llamado la atención a Lena. "Dejando a David de lado yo mismo conozco a Semira, la he tratado pues pasó un buen tiempo en mi aquelarre," sacudió la cabeza, "No es alguien de confiar."

Michael asintió, era una ex traficante de muerte, una vez la mano derecha de Viktor, aun se creía leal a este, había hecho perdona r a Selene para obtener su sangre y al mismo tiempo su venganza por lo que le hizo al Mayor, peor de todo aún ansiaba poder, "Estoy muy al tanto de lo que ella es."

Vidar en ese momento vio que el híbrido no quería dejarse aconsejar, "Uno no conoce a alguien tan solo porque se ha bebido de esa persona. Se debe de traer algo entre manos al haber aceptado un tratado con los lycans. Y ahora que sabe que con quien hizo tratos no es otro que el híbrido amante de Selene las cosas no le irán tan bien a su grupo, Señor Corvin."

No lo sacó de su error, Semira todavía no sabía que él era híbrido _o cual_ pero sí le daba la razón al vampiro de que nada le gustaría que él hubiera escondido su identidad, _le daba aquello,_ ni a sus lycans tampoco les iba a agradar. "Semira lo que quiere es poder. No se va a meter con los lycans, la superan en número y tienen las de ganar. Me la imagino más sacándome a mí del pacto que atacándolos." Suspiró, "En verdad no sé qué es lo que ella desea. Poder, _obvio_. Siempre asumí que quería echarle en cara a los vampiros que la habían expulsado que su grupo podía mantener la paz. Y como ya dije antes, vi interés de mezclar su sangre con la de algún lycan si lo necesita llegado el momento. Ella aun duda sobre aquello."

Vidar no contestó nada; no era su decisión la que se iba a tomar en la reunión del concilio.

Los dos se giraron a ver a Lena, sus parpados cerrados pero los ojos moviéndose detrás de estos, un quejido dejándola, las memorias desordenadas de Michael llegando con todo.

* * *

"Acabo de tener mi primera charla con _nuestra hija,"_ hizo énfasis en esas dos últimas palabras, "Solo que es obvio que no se siente como una hija. Aunque si admito que me sorprendió que nuestro encuentro y la conversación fluyeran tan fácil como lo hizo." Se sonrió. "No sé porque veo muy poco de mí en ella y todo de ti, desde la apariencia física hasta su actitud."

"Bueno, sigamos, después de darme cuenta lo de ANTIGEN traté de buscar otros vampiros pero en su mayoría lo que encontré fue uno que otro rezagado que nunca había sido parte de ningún aquelarre, no tenían información que me importara. Con los lycans fue lo mismo, de vez en cuando y muy pocas veces me encontré a alguno que de una u otra forma había librado batallas contra ti e Eve, por su sangre, y habían perdido. Decían que lograron escapar con suerte porque se acobardaron a última hora al ver que los vampiros en más cantidades de lo normal no estaban dejando a nadie con vida cuando iban ganando. Lo primero que hacía cuando me daba cuenta de alguna batalla era preguntar fechas y lugar y dirigirme al lugar a ver si encontraba algo pero nunca era así. Fue desconsolador ver cómo los años empezaron a pasar y no hacía ningún avance."

* * *

Lena decidió retroceder más en las memorias y escuchó una voz sin rostro.

* * *

" _Hay un grupo de lycans que se está organizando."_ Le habían dicho a Michael. Él no lo supo en aquel entonces pero ya varios años después sabría que ese fue el día en que todo empezó a tomar forma. Viajó hasta el lugar que le dijeron, uniéndose al grupo pero sin saber cuál era su propósito hasta dos semanas después. Todo el tiempo jugando el papel de lycan recién convertido; como tan solo era carne de cañón no se le fue prestada demasiada atención. Los lycans como cosa rara se estaban preparando para otra batalla contra los vampiros, tan solo que no sabían dónde encontrarlos _, se estaban preparando para lo que se vendría_. Obviamente no tuvo ninguna intención de acercársele al líder, tan solo preguntaba aquí y allá sacando la información que podía la cual no fue de mucha utilidad. Un lycan antiguo, con un odio arraigado y algunos decían miedo hacia los vampiros. La misma historia que se venía encontrando desde que entró a ese mundo. Una noche de luna llena el líder hizo reunir a todos y dio un discurso; un ego maníaco que no estaba en la batalla por la sangre de su hija sino por la sobrevivencia de la especie. Habló de como los vampiros estaban en la línea de extinción y él iba a acabar con todos los que quedaba con la ayuda de ellos, que esa primera batalla le traería fama y mas lycans se les unirían formando lo que necesitaban; _un ejército_.

Pasaron meses en los cuales nada sucedió aparte de que hizo unos cuantos compañeros, todos recién convertidos y sin odios arraigados; estos tan solo estaban con el grupo porque les brindaban protección, ellos acordaron marcharse en el momento que una batalla se fuera a dar y fingiendo ser uno de ellos se les unió. Durante ese tiempo Michael también se marcharía con la excusa de encontrar más lycans y de vez en cuando regresaba con uno que él no considerara peligroso. Pero la verdad era que la mayor parte de su tiempo visitaba los sitios donde le habían dicho batallas con los vampiros se habían dado en las últimas décadas, siempre llegando para encontrarse con nada. Un día regresó y se encontró con que el líder se había estado tomado atribuciones que no debía con los propios lycans. Michael ni sabía qué estaba haciendo, llevándole más soldados mientras esperaba a que dieran con el primer grupo de vampiros no era lo más inteligente y no tenía un plan de lo que haría cuando aquello sucediera, tal vez hacerse con un vampiro y llevárselo para interrogarlo.

Otro día regresó para encontrarse con que el líder fue asesinado por un grupo que estaba inconforme con su actitud, mientras sus compañeros le decían que ese grupo también quería la destrucción de los vampiros Michael en voz alta preguntó que tenía eso de nuevo siendo escuchado por alguien que no debía. Esa misma tarde lo hicieron llamar a la sala de mando y sabiendo que problemas se vendrían se alistó. La sala olía a sudor y a tabaco, un lycan en una mesa mientras estudiaba un mapa ignoró su presencia por un rato mientras él esperaba que le dirigiera la palabra, tras varios minutos Michael se fue a sentar y el lycan sin mirarlo le reprendió diciéndole que no le había dado permiso. Trató de contener su exasperación y lo logró, para cuando el lycan creyó que ya lo había puesto en su lugar Michael estaba por preguntarle qué era lo que quería. El lycan le comentó que habían llegado a sus oídos que no compartía el punto de vista de ese grupo. Demostrándose sumiso y esquivando la mirada contestó que era recién convertido y que nunca había sido atacado por los vampiros, que en su vida había llegado a ver uno y que si bien no eran un mito entonces los creía extintos.

El hombre cual profesor le respondió que extintos no, escondiéndose como cucarachas.

Michael guardó silencio y tan solo hizo una pregunta, "Donde?" Supo que dio en el clavo por que no obtuvo respuesta. En ese momento otro lycan entró pareciendo desinteresado y Michael continuó diciendo que llevaba años viajando de lugar en lugar, que era un nómada y que se había encontrado con cientos de lycans pero con ningún vampiro.

El lycan, Darius, le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos estudiándolo, y después le hizo la pregunta que se esperaba; "¿Que estás haciendo con nosotros entonces?"

Como respuesta se encogió de hombros; "A veces estar en números es menos peligroso que estar solo."

El otro lycan decidió interceder, "¿Que peligro si según tu no existen los vampiros?"

" _¿…Otra Purga?"_

El lycan, el verdadero líder se burló diciéndole que se informara, "La purga fue provocada por nosotros. Por lycans."

Michael se negó decidido a destruirle el orgullo con que dijo aquellas palabras, "Según lo que entiendo la purga fueron los humanos y con el tiempo algunos lycans infiltraron ANTIGEN. _¿Cuantos lycans no murieron antes de aquello?_ "

* * *

Lena vio como los lycans no le contestaron nada y lo dejaron marchar.

* * *

Mientras se alejaba Michael agudizó los sentidos para escucharlos decir que provenía de la oleada de lycans nuevos que creían que la guerra nada tenía que ver con ellos, no era lycan para su grupo y era mejor que se fuera a tener una vida común y corriente entre humanos como algunos lycans estaban haciendo. En cuanto salió el grupo de compañeros preocupados se acercaron a preguntarle que le habían hecho, él les contó y después a su vez preguntó si conocía de lycans que vivían entre humanos, lo único que obtuvo fue que habían conocido un par que no les gustaba que otros se les acercaran pues acarreaban problemas.

Días después se decidió a abandonar el grupo, hablando primero con sus compañeros, maquinando y sembrando semillas entre ellos al decirles que también eran nuevos y estudiados, inteligentes, que si quisieran se podrían esconder entre humanos ya que no habían vampiros. Uno le preguntó porque no hacía lo mismo y le respondió la verdad; andaba buscando a alguien. Se marchó.

Meses después llegaron a sus oídos noticias del mismo grupo, él admitió haber estado en el lugar pero que abandonó porque las traiciones entre líderes dejaba mucho que desear, los lycans pidieron explicaciones y las dio exagerando un poco. Fue otro lycan quien lo sacó de su error diciéndole que sacaron del grupo a todos los que no creían integrantes valiosos y nombraron un nuevo líder Anthony, que quería lo de siempre pero que estaba haciendo más que esperar, estaba despachando tríos de lycans de ciudad en ciudad buscando vampiros, una búsqueda infructuosa pero que tarde o temprano tendría que dar resultados. Estos lycans eran violentos y descuidados al dejar a su paso pistas de su paradero y por eso era mejor huirles. Michael no supo que hacer, por un lado estaba lo obvio; si ese líder eran tan malo matarlo antes de que tomara más poder, por otro dejarlo que hiciera su trabajo en búsqueda de los vampiros. Trabajo que surgió frutos meses después; un trio de lycans había desaparecido después de informar que encontraron algo sospechoso, el grupo después de ellos también desapareció. Michael llegó antes del tercer grupo y encontró cosas sospechosas, una casa grande quemada, un sótano aún más grande, no encontró artículo alguno valioso y el rastro de los habitantes inexistentes para aquel momento. No supo si en ese momento se decidió a que aquella había sido una casa de vampiros tan solo para conservar su sanidad mental y no empezar a desfallecer tras años de búsqueda infructuosa.

Regresó al grupo encontrándose con miembros nuevos, en los primeros cinco minutos tan solo un lycan pareció reconocerlo, de inmediato preguntándole que hacía ahí y que cobardes como él no tenían lugar en el grupo. Ante la evidente búsqueda de pelea respondió que no era cobardía y que había escuchado rumores y venía a que le demostraran que los vampiros sí existían. Se sorprendió que el lycan soltara tremenda carcajada y le diera una palmada en la espalda. Una vez sólo buscó a sus antiguos compañeros encontrándose con que tres se marcharon tras sus palabras meses atrás y dos se quedaron. Queriendo tomar una actitud más positiva empezó a esforzarse y a buscar soluciones para problemas que tenían los lycans, aunque a veces pensaba que no estaba haciendo más que malgastar el tiempo. Internamente se empezó a preguntar si estaba dejando su búsqueda a un lado. Fue un tiempo difícil y en soledad donde un día amanecía bien con ánimos y al siguiente tan solo quería saltarle a la garganta al que le dirigiera mal la palabra. Quedarse en un solo lugar esperando y fingiendo no era lo suyo pero se lo aguantó porque sabía que debía.

* * *

Fue allí donde Lena empezó a ver que cierto interés surgía por una lycan aunque no uno intenso y se decidió a no profundizar en esos recuerdos pues incluso los sentimientos que podía sentir de ellos eran encontrados y para nada placenteros para el mismo dueño.

* * *

Michael a veces desaparecía por días y cuando regresaba no le hacían demasiadas preguntas. Un día de esos, el menos pensado, vio que fueron despachados alrededor de veinte lycans, todos guerreros. Estuvo por ir a preguntar que sucedía cuando fue llamado por Darius quien había pasado a ser el segundo al mando y una vez más se encontró en la sala de mandamases, cinco lycans reunidos y supo notar que ninguno acompañó a los guerreros. Sin darle espera le dieron órdenes de que se alistara e hiciera a sus _compañeros carne de cañón_ ir con él porque estaban por demostrarle que los putos vampiros existían. Michael se sorprendió y sintiéndose con poca paciencia empezó a preguntar sacando información, tan solo tres preguntas fueron respondidas en un afán; lugar, cantidad de enemigos y si estaban seguros. Al obtener sus repuestas y despacharlo no tuvo mucho tiempo por hacer planes. Se había prometido que cuando encontrara problemas los iba a acabar de raíz. Se les tenía que adelantar, _tan solo no iba a permitir que estos hijos de puta le arruinaran las cosas._ Sabiendo que ninguno de los cinco lycans de esa sala saldría con vida actuó sin pensarlo, dejó que la ira lo inundara, toda su decepción y desesperanza también. Desnucó a los dos más cercanos que tenía, estos sin prácticamente darse cuenta. El tercero estaba empezando a reaccionar cuando le enterró la mano en el pecho. Los otros dos alcanzaron a llamar su cambio lo cual pondría en alerta el campamento pero no le interesó, se les acercó en un apuro y los acabo en segundos. Regresando a su forma humana cogió un AK47 sabiendo que no le serviría de mucho pues no contaba con balas de plata y antes de salir de la sala dañó la radio y tomó los celulares de los cinco presentes impidiendo comunicación con el grupo que había partido. Cuando dejó la sala había un puñado de ojos mirando con temor y curiosidad pero ninguno hizo nada por ayudar a los antiguos líderes ya muertos. Michael no dio explicaciones, no tenía tiempo por perder, esa comunidad era una de a rey muerto rey puesto. Encontrarían un reemplazo rápido. Se marchó sin dar explicaciones.

Manejó a toda velocidad siguiendo el rumbo de los lycans, tan solo deteniéndose en un lugar donde desenterró un maletín lleno de munición y granadas a base de plata, tenía una maleta escondida en cada dirección que salía del campamento _tan solo por si acaso_. Con temor y ansiedad tomó carretera nuevamente tratando de alcanzar los guerreros mientras trataba de tranquilizarse y formar un plan pero nada le llegó a la cabeza. Habría sido iluso de él creer que podría acabar con veintitantos lycans o crear una mentira para acabarlos por grupos. Los alcanzó en menos de dos horas pero no supo que hacer más que seguir conduciendo, era un viaje de casi un día y tenía que pensar muy bien cómo actuar. Su ansiedad aumentando a cada momento viendo que no se paraban a descansar, tan solo a cambiar de conductor. En uno de esos momentos se cambió a una van, ahora rodeado de cinco enemigos. Tenía que ser inteligente en cuanto al asunto, no podía actuar impulsivamente. Como era de esperarse los grupos en mitad de carretera perdieron distancia frente al tráfico y Michael sabía que así era más fácil actuar, _¿Hasta qué distancia se llegaba a escuchar un disparo? ¿Una granada? ¿Le había Selene alguna vez hablado de aquello?_ Él iba sentado incómodamente en la parte de atrás con otros lycans, de un momento a otro levantó una de las armas que había a su lado, haciéndose como el que las revisaba. Uno de los lycans burlándose del novato y el diciéndole que era mejor prevenir que curar. Hizo como si revisara una a una las armas, también mirando hacia la carretera, tenía que actuar antes de que anocheciera, esos lycans sabían transformarse. Sabía que hiciese lo que hiciese llamaría más la atención de día pero había más ruido de transito de día que de noche lo cual ayudaría a que no notaran los disparos. Los lycans iban colocando atención al camino, otros medio dormidos, el abrió su maleta y en silencio sacó una pistola que ya tenía cargada con balas de plata y colocó su muslo sobre ella ocultándola. Trató de calmarse pero no podía, estaba sudando frio, los latidos de su corazón los demás pasajeros no lo escuchaban tan solo por el ruido del motor. Se sentía más cómodo actuando cuerpo a cuerpo que con un arma, aun así Selene le había enseñado a manejarlas.

 _Pulso fijo para mejorar su puntería,_ en los primeros días en sus clases ella se le acercaría tanto sin notar que lo pondría nervioso haciéndolo fallar. Ya después cuando hubo más confianza le había pedido que se le alejara si quería que tuviera éxito.

 _Un arma dependiendo del entorno y las necesidades._ Las armas preferidas de Selene Beretta 92FS modificadas. _A ella en verdad le gustaban esas pistolas._ Pero él no había podido hallar, habían sido descontinuadas y reemplazadas hacía más de trece años. Aun así había conseguido las nuevas, también modificadas tal y cual ella las había tenido.

 _Seguridad, confianza en sí mismo._ Selene decía que en otros ámbitos tenía más confianza de la normal pero a la hora de la batalla esta se le desaparecía a veces haciéndolo actuar erradamente.

 _Donde disparar,_ ahí había sido el sacándola a ella de uno que otro error. 'Pero los incapacita,' había dicho ella defensivamente. 'La gracia sería matarlos con un solo tiro y por eso es más efectivo darles aquí, aquí o aquí…' Había respondido él, prontamente continuando, 'Estas balas de plata no salen baratas.' Selene por supuesto se defendió teniendo la última palabra, "Cuando le des a un objetivo en movimiento en el lugar exacto que necesites hablamos."

Detrás de la cabeza, asumía que podía darle certeramente al que conducía. Dos tiros para estar seguros. Tal vez alcanzara a hacer lo mismo con el copiloto pero para ese momento ya tendría a cuatro lycans encima. Codazo en la cara, se imaginaba dándole al que tenía en frente, darle uno mientras le disparaba a otros dos ganándole unos instantes. No alcanzaría a dispararle a este mientras los otros dos de adelante reaccionaban y se le tiraban encima. Más bien sacarle la tráquea en vez del codazo pero con sus manos transformadas no sería capaz de manejar el arma. En un espacio cerrado, con un carro fuera de control o varado a mitad de carretera. Las personas de los otros carros siendo testigos y quizá grabando. Era un plan estúpido.

 _Tenían que reagruparse en algún lado._ Era su única esperanza. No preguntó tan solo por no despertar sospechas pues ya estaban al tanto que los cinco mandamases no estaban contestando. Fue uno de sus acompañantes quien habló preguntando por sus otros compañeros. Michael se encogió de hombros diciendo que Karl lo había mandado a él solo. Los otros eran más valiosos, eran ingenieros, técnicos, gente que podían aprovechar. "Supongo que me cree carne de cañón," añadió. Dos se le rieron diciéndole que donde tratara de huir lo matarían. Él se encogió de hombros exhalando, jugando el juego.

Le gustaría pensar en sí mismo como inteligente, táctico y prudente pero la verdad fue que no se dejó de decir que era un cobarde. En el momento llegado no pudo actuar y su magnífico plan fue dejarlos que atacaran y el hacerse con algún vampiro que quedara. Si veía que la pelea era muy desleal ayudaría a los vampiros y si por alguna razón Selene se encontraba entre ellos destruiría a todo el que se le atravesara en el camino.

Se reagruparon a ocho kilómetros del lugar, no perdieron ni un segundo y no pudo actuar. Cuando llegaron los lycans fueron prudentes, esperaron a ver por señales de vida pero no encontraron nada. No había cerca de protección, las ventanas no parecían contar con protección contra el sol, el lugar parecía estar muerto. Tras ponerse de acuerdo el grupo decidió ingresar al lugar, colocándolo a él y a otro lycan por delante, como carne de cañón pero no dijo nada. Ingresaron tan solo destrozando la puerta y ahí fue cuando Michael se dio cuenta que no habían estado equivocados, _allí había habido vampiros pero no parecían haberlos más_. Buscaron habitación por habitación no encontrando más que objetos personales tirados y equipos de cómputos de vigilancia a los cuales les habían sacado los discos duros, aquellos computadores aun tibios. Regresó en sus pasos hasta la primera planta donde estaban la mayoría de los lycans reunidos en una habitación, ellos hablando de que probablemente había un traidor que les había avisado a los vampiros. Michael no creía aquello posible así que dio su opinión diciendo que probablemente los vampiros habían tenido un cordón de seguridad alrededor de la ciudad y cuando los vieron entrar dieron el aviso para que los de la casa principal huyeran. '¿A plena luz del día?' uno de los lycans se burló destruyendo su teoría. Michael se encogió de hombros y los lycans se reunieron en torno a una mesa a hablar entre ellos de lo que habían soñado a hacerle a esos vampiros. Sabía que no podía dejar que ninguno de esos lycans regresara y se dieran cuenta de lo que él le había hecho al grupo de mando pues lo cazarían así que dejó la sala y silenciosamente sacó dos de las granadas de plata que traía y con reparos pero tratando de no pensarlo de a mucho les quitó el pin y las aventó a la habitación, prontamente escondiéndose detrás de una puerta y escuchándolas explotar inmediatamente. Por alguna razón que le vendría de uso después no llamó su cambio, en vez de eso sacó la pistola con balas de plata y acabó con los lycans que se envenenaban lentamente con la plata en sus pulmones.

Cuando el silencio regresó se sintió peor que siempre sabiendo que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien. _No podía estar bien,_ esos lycans no habían hecho nada malo a sus ojos para tener que exterminarlos, lo único que habían hecho era atravesársele en el camino sin saberlo. Fue en ese entonces, con esa matazón, que Michael reconoció que estaba en un camino errado. Una depresión de meses le sobrevino pero no lo detuvo, siguió el rastro de aquellos vampiros, a veces tratando de olvidar la pena moral que lo embargaba pero no lográndolo del todo.

* * *

Lena clavó a Michael con la mirada mientras veía aparecer de nuevo a Semira, y se concentró demasiado para que el flujo de memorias que le llegaban cobrara orden y sentido.

* * *

Fue al cabo de un año mientras se encontraba tirado en una cama y sin ánimos de siquiera querer levantarse que comenzó a pensar en dejar su búsqueda, no había llevado a nada todos esos años, no lo haría ahora. _El destino los debería de unir._ Viajó de nuevo a aun país de guerra donde la comida nunca escaseaba y fue allí donde encontró un propósito sin haberlo estado buscando pero lo dejó menos de un mes después al ver y sentir que ya en el mundo de los humanos tampoco encajaba. Regresó a la búsqueda y el día menos pensado, el menos creído se topó con un grupo de lycans que le contó entre cuchicheos de los vampiros que vivían cerca y que contaban como guardianes a humanos, estos vampiros no habían sido hostiles para con ellos y aunque sabían de su presencia no los habían atacado y ellos a su vez habían hecho lo mismo tan solo alejándose. Le preguntó a los tres lycans porque no habían atacado y estos le dijeron que no veían la razón. No había un grupo grande, no había un líder, no ganaban nada. De la única forma que atacarían sería defendiéndose pero tampoco se iban a quedar cerca por si los vampiros cambiaban de decisión.

 _Además estos ahora tenían las de ganar con la híbrida que estaba de su parte_. Los lycans con mayores ansias de poder y más inteligentes habían aprendido a dejar de buscarla, aunque no faltaba el loco que volvía a aparecer de vez en cuando creyéndose por adelantado vencedor. Michael dijo que nunca había escuchado nada de aquello y el lycan le empezó a dar lugares que no le decían nada, Michael preguntó cómo estaba de bien informado y este le contestó que había estado en algunas de las batallas y al principio fue de los que dejaron ir cuando ya estaba todo perdido para su bando, ya cuando los vampiros empezaron a no dejar lycans sobrevivientes él había dejado de unirse a grupos. Michael memorizó todos los lugares que le dio y fechas, mentalmente reconociendo los sitios que ya había visitado.

"¿Por qué es tan importante?" le preguntó, creyéndolo a su vez uno de esos lycans alpha con ansias de poder. Solo que de alpha simplemente no tenía mucho pero asumía que los que habían subido en el escalafón habían comenzado de alguna forma.

Leyendo sus dudas Michael decidió hablar con sinceridad, _o lo más sincero que podía,_ sabía que aquel era un lycan de los que valía la pena confiar, se dijo ilusamente tratando de hacer a un lado el pensamiento de que no perdiera el tiempo con él y tan solo lo desangrara para buscar en sus memorias lo que necesitaba. "No represento peligro para los vampiros, simplemente llevo años buscando a uno." No aclaró más.

El lycan exhalando le dijo que había habido tantos muertos en ambos bandos pero que ahora cada vez se escuchaba menos de los vampiros. Michael admitió que llevaba buscando aunque fuera uno y no había encontrado nada importante, "Aunque el grupo de vampiros nos ignoró no estaría seguro que harán lo mismo si tocas a su puerta."

 _Eso_ Michael lo sabía. Fue la primera vez que pensó necesitar ayuda pero no la pidió, sería demasiado. "Tengo que ir."

"Te mataran."

Michael respiró profundo recordando a Selene y palabras similares que ellos habían intercambiado cuando entró a buscarlo al den de Lucian, "Tal vez," respondió, lo que extrañó al lycan. Pidió instrucciones de cómo llegar al lugar, y dubitativamente el lycan se las dio diciéndole que estaba intrigado y quería ver como salía aquello, aunque no se ofreció a acompañarlo le dio el nombre de una vieja fábrica cerca y le dijo que estaría esperándolo en cuatro días. Aquello llamó la atención de Michael. "¿Cuál es que es su nombre?" Volvió a preguntar no habiéndole prestado mucha atención cuando se presentaron.

El lycan le estiró la mano, "Leonardo."

Cuando Michael llegó al lugar que le habían dicho lo que encontró no fue lo que se imaginó de los vampiros, de la elegante mansión de Ordoghaz, de sus salas de seguridad. _Estos no eran los vampiros de los que Selene le había hablado, peor, podían haber sido ex traficantes de muerte._ El lugar se encontraba en el medio de la nada, lo último de civilización que había visto había sido hacía dos días y no había habido carreteras para llegar al lugar. La última trocha había sido tres días antes. Si uno no sabía por donde buscar nunca encontraría nada. Habiéndose creído perdido en varias ocasiones pensó en devolverse y buscar al lycan para que fuera su guía pero ya había avanzado demasiado, supo que dio con algo cuando a la distancia vio postes altísimos –aunque no tan altos como los arboles- de donde se desprendían toldos alrededor de un campamento, estos toldos del mismo color del piso mimetizando así el lugar, no serían vistos desde arriba. Michael se detuvo sin saber si continuar o no. Decidió devolverse unos varios metros y después subirse a un árbol a investigar, casi tres docenas de contenedores en mitad de la nada formaba aquel campamento. Los del frente y que rodeaban todo el lugar podía ver tenían hoyos estratégicamente posicionados de los cuales se asomarían armas de altos calibres, suponía en caso de un ataque. El lugar estaba bien protegido, guardias a cada siete metros. Los lycans los habían creído desde lejos humanos pero Michael sospechaba otra cosa.

Fue cuidadoso pues una seguridad de ese calibre le decía que también debían de haber minas entre más se acercara al lugar. Perros patrullando junto a sus amos. Fue un día escondido entre arboles mientras estudiaba el lugar buscando algún punto de entrada, que algún vampiro saliera pero parecían vivir en la más completa isolación. _¿De dónde sacarían la sangre?_ Pues habían pocos animales y aunque alrededor y buscando habían bastantes dudaba que estos pudieran suplirlos diariamente. Al día y medio escuchó sonido de alguna clase de motor, un auto se dijo, pero solo lo vino a escuchar ya cerca del campamento no mientras se acercaba, decidió arriesgarse y subir un poco más en su poste de vigilancia, en ese preciso momento un sonido alto se hizo presente. Un parlante diciéndole al intruso que bajara y diera la cara, _ellos no querían problemas_. Michael lo pensó unos instantes y tras unos minutos vio a un trio salir, dos hombres fuertemente armados custodiando a una mujer que iba en el medio. Se dirigieron directo hacia donde él estaba y los encontró a medio camino. Podía lidiar con tres inmortales…. _si en ese momento no estaba siendo apuntado por francotiradores bien armados_ , buscó en los alrededores y por encima de él pero no vio nada.

La mujer que se paró en frente de él le dio todas las impresiones que aún tenía en su memoria de los vampiros de alto rango que había tomado de las memorias de Selene. _Tal vez y hasta se habían conocido._ La mujer lo miró fijamente de pies a cabeza mientras mantenía su distancia defensivamente, después de verla debatirse silenciosamente la vio haciéndoles una seña a sus guardaespaldas no para que bajaran las armas sino para que se quedaran atrás.

"Me estaba empezando a preguntar cuando los lycans se acercarían. Sólo que aparentemente no es para buscar problemas." Le dijo acercándosele, "Usted está solo, no hay ningún otro lycan en kilómetros a la distancia. ¿Para qué ha venido?"

Entre más se acercaba la mujer, más Michael empezó a hacérsele algo familiar, sintió reconocer la presencia de Selene y miró hacia atrás pero no se encontró más que con los guardaespaldas. Respiró más profundamente dándose cuenta que aunque no era Selene habían partículas minúsculas de su aroma en el aire que rodeaban a la mujer. En ese momento recordando cuando Selene le dijo que Marcus tan solo con olerla había reconocido la presencia de la sangre de Alexander Corvinus en ella. "No quiero problemas." Le contestó, y era verdad, en ese momento no podía arriesgarse a tomarse a la fuerza el asunto en sus manos como venía haciendo con los lycans. "Tan solo quiero información." Sospechaba que nada más era tocarle un cabello a la vampira para que el infierno se desatara.

"Qué clase de información necesita un lycan…" Hizo una pausa, "Si no es para acabar con lo poco que queda de nuestra especie."

Lo molestó la actitud y el sentimiento de superioridad que podía ver en su mirada, "Eso no es lo que deseo, tan solo tengo unas preguntas por hacer del tipo de como un vampiro puede estar bajo el sol en las horas del día." Sabía que la vampira no le debía explicaciones y se la esperaba de un momento a otro marchándose, pero por alguna razón -que tenía que averiguar- no lo hizo.

"Así como su raza trató de modificarse genéticamente en ANTIGEN los vampiros no nos podíamos quedar atrás si no queríamos perecer." se sorprendió cuando la mujer empezó a caminar hasta donde él y la vio dudando antes de dirigirlo en dirección contraria de donde había salido. "Señor…" dijo pero esta vez Michael no supo porque no le pudo dar el apellido cualquiera que había adoptado desde hacía cinco años, la mujer al no obtener respuesta continuó, "Lo reconozco de las grabaciones que tenemos de hace un año cuando usted mismo entró a nuestro antiguo hogar y mató a sus propios compañeros. ¿Por qué traicionarlos?" lo sorprendió con eso, lo pudo ver.

Esta mujer lo estaba enervando y trató de no dejárselo notar, "Iba con estos lycans en busca de información pero no estaba de acuerdo en matar a los vampiros. La guerra entre razas se tiene que acabar pero como con gente como esa no puedo confiar entonces me deshice de ellos."

La mujer le levantó una ceja, "Un lycan sin experiencia en la guerra. Idealista." Le dio en tono de burla.

Podía ver que lo creía patético, y con cada segundo Michael empezó a notar que la mujer quería algo de él si le estaba aguantando la presencia. "Tengo algo de experiencia aunque no extensa. Los rencores provienen de los lycans más viejos. He estado- "

 _Tanta charla ya la tenía de malgenio,_ "¿Ha venido usted hasta acá en búsqueda de un pacto?"

Ante eso se sorprendió y no supo que responder exactamente, "Solo he venido por información pero si usted quiere un pacto con lycans yo se lo puedo conseguir." Asumió la mejor estrategia del vendedor, no lo tengo pero se lo consigo. Se preguntó si la mujer creía que estaba enmascarando bien el obvio desdén que le podía ver por encima.

"Siglos de experiencia me han enseñado a no confiar en un lycan. Yo soy uno de esos vampiros viejos, que como algunos lycans tienen demasiados rencores."

Dio un paso hacia ella y de inmediato sintió a los tres vampiros colocándose alertas, "¿Entonces que hace hablando conmigo?"

"Curiosidad." Le admitió estudiando a la bestia, "Nunca en mis ochocientos años he hablado con un lycan sin haberlo estado torturando."

"Traficante de muerte." La acusó. Había tenido sus dudas pues la vampira se había movido de una forma tan elegante y delicada que había traicionado a su instinto.

"Elite." Le respondió.

Eso era lo que se había temido, por eso mismo su cabeza le decía que no atacara; llevaba las de perder si resultaba siendo que todos en aquel lugar eran traficantes. "¿Porque si tanto nos odia ha dejado seguir con vida a los lycans que han pasado por acá?"

"No queremos problemas, pero si los hay nos defenderemos." Le dejó saber aquello. "Ahora su raza es la que lleva las de perder."

"No en cuanto a cantidad." Le dijo en defensa pero no sintiéndose amenazado.

Se burló, "Grupos grandes ya no hay de nada. Marius fue el último lycan con grandes hazañas y un grupo con buena cantidad, ¿Y qué sucedió?" preguntó, "Fue derrotado por los vampiros cuando se encontraban en el peor de sus momentos."

Imposible no notar como la vampira no se incluía en el grupo de vampiros.

"¿Cuál es la información que tanto desea el señor lycan?" Sintiendo que su genio estaba tomando lo mejor de ella decidió regresar al punto de ese encuentro.

Sabía que de esta vampira no iba a sacar mucho, pero quien sabía de los demás, decidió seguirle la corriente para ver a donde llegaban, "¿Porque hay tan escasos números de vampiros? Llevo años buscando y ustedes son los primeros…y no enteramente viviendo como me los esperaba encontrar."

"Nos tenemos que adaptar a los tiempos y necesidades." Le respondió lo que los vampiros que habían dejado el aquelarre del este le habían dicho era el bastión de los nuevos tres Mayores. "Bastantes residentes en un solo lugar fue uno de los factores que contribuyeron a nuestro declive durante la purga. Pero usted no vino a hablar de eso."

"Marius."

Aquello la sorprendió, "De él le pueden hablar los lycans que se ha encontrado en el camino. Me imagino que se le considerará una leyenda."

"Información sobre Marius es lo único que quiero, nada más. Y si usted quiere su pacto con algunos lycans se lo conseguiré. Le conviene."

La mujer le sonrió dándole la impresión de que era demasiado inteligente y que sabía que él no andaba en búsqueda de los pasos de Marius, aun así le contó lo que sabía a ver aquello a que llevaba. También le dio un plazo de tres meses para que regresara a demostrar cual era el pacto que deseaba. Michael pidió cuatro y se marchó sintiendo que no había logrado nada.

Buscó a los lycans de días atrás y fue recibido por Leonard admitiéndole que no creía que lo fuera a volver a ver después de su proeza. Después de unos minutos de charla banal le contó lo que la vampira le dijo de Marius y lo de la tregua que le habían propuesto sin él andarlo buscando y si estaba interesado. Por supuesto el lycan de una se mostró desconfiado creyéndolo una trampa. "Hagámoslo. ¿Qué tal que algo bueno salga de todo esto?"

"No lo sé." El lycan le respondió con duda.

"Conté quince vampiros." Le admitió, pero sospechaba que había más. "Si vamos a hacer esto aparezcámonos con unos treinta lycans y los superaremos en números, además podemos dejar a otros diez atrás como refuerzos."

Todo esto tomó a Leonard por sorpresa, apenas si conocía a ese lycan, "Apenas has hablado una vez con esa vampira. No puedes ser tan confiado." Exhaló desestimándolo, "Eres demasiado joven."

Entendiendo lo que Leonard sentía lo quiso convencer. Sólo que en lo más profundo de su ser se sentía como un maquinador, él no estaba haciendo esto por el bien de los lycans y de la raza, lo estaba haciendo porque necesitaba acercársele a los vampiros para sacarles más información. "Tengo esperanza." Le dijo canalizando el joven idealista que había sido una vez. "Mira, he estado alrededor por más tiempo del que parece, en mi historial hay lycans y vampiros, inmortales que me ha tocado matar porque han representado una amenaza. Todos ellos han sido inmortales que tienen el odio arraigado. No me defiendo diciendo que lo que he hecho está bien o mal, es solo supervivencia pero en lo profundo de mi ser me pregunto qué sería de este mundo si hubiera paz. También soy realista-"

Lo interrumpió, "Estas cometiendo un error." Le dijo, "Pero me apuesto la vida a que has hecho lo que muy pocos lycans han logrado en este milenio; hablar pacíficamente con un vampiro. Aún estoy estupefacto."

Le asintió, "Sí, yo también. Y mira, sé que esa vampira se trae algo entre manos. Tampoco es que confíe ciegamente en ella, pero por algo se tiene que empezar; hay que tantear el terreno. ¿Qué tal que algo bueno salga de todo esto?" El lycan sacudió la cabeza pero Michael empezó a ver que lo convencía. "Lo juro que en este mundo parece más fácil aparecerse y pedirle a un grupo de lycans que se alisten para una guerra a que se alisten para la paz."

"En eso doy la razón."

"En todo el camino me imaginé contar con los lycans que los grupos violentos desestiman. Ya sabes, los que ellos llaman cobardes pero lo que en verdad son recién convertidos, educados, analíticos. Me he encontrado a varios recientemente."

"Yo también. Parecen abundar últimamente." Vio que aquello le llamó la atención. "Pero si nos vamos a presentar donde esos vampiros no podemos hacerlo con esa clase de lycans. Necesitamos de los que saben pelear, que no se asusten, que no se dejen matar fácilmente por si lo que esa vampira está tendiendo es una trampa."

Le asintió, "Formemos un grupo." Dijo simplemente, como si aquello fuera a ser fácil. "Yo hablo con mis conocidos, usted con los suyos a ver si les da curiosidad y que ellos a su vez hablen con otros. No les hablemos por ahora de la locación si no que dejamos ventanas abiertas."

Aquello era plausible pero si se colocaba a pensarlo descabellado. Exhaló, "En verdad creo que es más fácil formar un grupo para la guerra."

Michael le asintió descorazonadamente. "Hagámoslo. De inmediato antes de que cambiemos de parecer, partamos y reencontrémonos en un mes para ver como las cosas nos salen."

"Que afán." Leonard se quejó, queriendo retractarse pero no pudiendo. Aún sin sentirse convencido fueron hasta sus otros dos compañeros para hablar con ellos a ver si les interesaba. A uno lo hizo.

Michael tenía afán de marcharse pero sabía que tenía que jugar bien sus cartas así que permaneció en el lugar por otros dos días, ampliando el plan y descansando lo que le quedaba porque se veía que el próximo mes sería hético. Hablando otra vez con Leonard antes de despedirse le admitió que la vampiro le había dado información que lo podía llevar a algo. Una vez más Leonard confundido le preguntó porque confiaba tanto en la gente y no tuvo más por responder de que no tenía de otra. Esta vez fue Leonard quien le habló de Marius diciéndole que había oído hablar de él, que fue derrotado en el momento en que iba ganando y que era uno de los que buscaba la sangre de la hibrida cuando era una adolescente pero al parecer nunca la encontró. Encontró su final a manos del nuevo amante de la madre.

"¿Nuevo amante?" preguntó sin pensarlo, luego se corrigió, "¿No de la híbrida?"

"Dicen que Marius nunca pudo dar con ella. Sabrá en verdad quien lo mató." El lycan se encogió de hombros, "El caso fue que fue un vampiro quien regresó con la cabeza de Marius en la mano para mostrarles a los lycans que lo habían matado, que habían perdido. Dio por terminada la batalla dejando ir a aquellos lycans que quedaron con vida." El lycan no sabía nada más y Michael al final del día partió hacia el castillo. Al llegar semana y media después se encontró nuevamente con una casa abierta. Todo rastro terminando en aquel lugar y no le sorprendió, _ya se lo había visto venir_. Un vigilante le contó que en verdad la mansión llevaba abandonada décadas y se estaba viniendo abajo cuando el gobierno decidió rescatarla a ver que le sacaban con el turismo. La gente del pueblo cercano entre cuchicheos creó una leyenda mística en la cual una batalla entre inmortales se había dado y a los inmortales vampiros no gustando haber llamado la atención se esfumaron. El gobierno sabiendo que aquello ayudaba con el turismo no lo desmentía. Y por eso aquel castillo era famoso.

De todo aquel viaje a menos algo le quedó y fue que la vampira le dio la verdad.

Inmediatamente partió a buscar a los lycans con los que creía poder contar. No se imaginó como estos podían reaccionar ante su presencia o si incluso podría entrar al campamento nuevamente cuando llegó se encontró con una de las numerosas posibilidades en que había pensado; el campamento ya no existía. Pero él sabía que sus ex compañeros tenían un lugar cerca

al cual llegar pues uno tenían un familiar en el pueblo cercano, la cuestión era si les habían dado por desplazarse a otro lado. Encontró el lugar e incluso desde afuera supo que los tres lycans estaban dentro. Cuando tocó vio la sorpresa de Charles y creyó que le iba a negar la entrada pero no fue así. Una vez reunidos los cuatro el silencio se mantuvo hasta que uno encontró su voz y le preguntó que se traía entre manos. A su vez preguntó qué pasó con el campamento.

"Lo destruiste. ¿No lo recuerdas?" Warren le respondió.

Michael asintió, "Maté a los líderes. No le hice nada al campamento."

"Los que quedamos no éramos guerreros así que poco a poco la gente empezó a marcharse."

"¿A eso es a lo que venías?" le reclamó Susan, "¿A tomar tu lugar de líder?"

"Ha pasado su buen tiempo." Charles añadió.

Entendiendo los reclamos Michael los aceptó para momentos después explicar la propuesta y les añadió que les agradaría si seguían siendo la misma clase de lycans de antes. Tan sólo convenció a Charles quien aceptó marcharse con él para ver como salían las cosas y después reportarse con sus otros dos compañeros.

Leonard no se apareció en la fecha determinada pero sí lo hizo el lycan con el que él andaba, George, explicándole que Leonard había cambiado de parecer hacía tres semanas. Conociendo el riesgo Michael partió con los siete lycans que convencieron y de los cuales más de la mitad sabían transformarse. Cuando se encontró con la vampira nuevamente le mintió diciéndole que tenía un grupo de dieciocho lycans que lo estaban esperando a diez kilómetros de distancia, que habían más en su campamento pero que no se atrevieron a venir porque creían que era una trampa. La vampira le sonrió diciéndole que no lo era y que esta vez iba a jugar sus cartas inteligentemente. Michael pidió que se explicara.

"Soy uno de los vampiros más viejos que quedan, siempre leal al pacto pero me respondieron mal. Fui expiada de mi casa y en vez de venganza quiero demostrarles a los vampiros que no me apoyaron que fue una perdida para ellos." Lo miró, "Lograré lo que nadie ha hecho desde Viktor, quiero lograr una convivencia pacífica con ustedes y a diferencia de Lucian y Marius no lo quiero alcanzar mediante la fuerza...aunque esta deberá de ser utilizada, eventualmente."

Sólo hubo una cosa que le resonó de aquello, "Los lycans de Viktor eran esclavos." Le recordó de mal humor, "Mis lycans no están aquí para eso."

Asintió dándole una sonrisa, "Por supuesto," una vez más notó que para ser un lycan joven sabía bastante sobre los vampiros y su hegemonía, "Sólo deseo un pacto de paz con su grupo, desde ahí las cosas surgirán por sí solas. Suelen hacerlo." El lycan no contestó nada y sintiéndose cómoda de ser ella quien llevaría ese pacto continuó, "Me temo que al este pacto darse no hay nada que pueda brindarles aparte de bajar las armas, ni armas, ni sangre, ni dinero. Cómo puede ver los vampiros estamos a años luz de lo que una vez fuimos, mi clan apenas y puede sobrevivir con lo que tenemos para empezar a proveer por ustedes."

Michael sonrió ante aquello con ironía no habiéndose esperado más. Aquello era mentira y ambos lo sabían y aceptaban. "Con que haya un cese al fuego nos basta."

La mujer lo empezó a hacerse alejar, "Me pregunto, que saca usted de todo esto."

No iba a jugar con la vampira, la sentía manipuladora y de baja calaña, "Mi búsqueda."

Le levantó las cejas, "¿De qué, poder? Porque por ese lado nos podemos ir entendiendo." De nuevo, la vampira se equivocó sobre Michael pero no la sacó de su error. "Deseo el poder sobre los vampiros, yo le dejo a usted a sus lycans. Después de que no llamen la atención las cosas irán bien. Y cuando no lo vayan ambos bandos nos podremos juntar para defendernos..." le dio una mirada de pies a cabeza, estudiándolo, "Tenga en cuenta con que lycans cuenta, el poder es muy peligroso si se le da al individuo no preparado."

"Esa palabra saliendo a relucir a cada rato me preocupa. _Poder_."

Aquello la molestó sumamente, pues su error había sido caer por aquella búsqueda insaciable de poder. "Eres joven e idealista." Trató de esconder la sorna que sentía, "Hablemos dentro de un año cuando ya lleve tiempo liderando a sus lycans. Siga mi consejo, tenga cuidado porque más de uno tratará de clavarle el puñal por la espalda y no me gustaría eso. Después de todo usted y yo nos estamos llevando maravillosamente."

Michael le sonrió, de seguro ella pensaba que él era un pusilánime que podía manejar con su dedo meñique, por supuesto que no le gustaría que un lycan con mayor experiencia tratara con ella y le desbaratara todos sus planes.

Al lycan no responderle continuó, "Si alguna vez se llega a encontrar con un vampiro David hijo de Amelia y Thomas tráiganmelo vivo. Una buena recompensa daré por él."

Selene nunca le había dicho nada sobre Amelia teniendo hijos _. ¿Se le habría pasado aquello por alto?_ "¿Amelia la Mayor?"

Con una mano desestimó la pregunta, "Es más si encuentran a un traficante de muerte Varga también me lo traen."

Michael le asintió viendo que ella se había metido por el lado personal, eso le daba a él la oportunidad también de hacerlo. "Qué hay de otros aquelarres vampiros, ¿Obtendremos un pacto con ellos también?" preguntó y otra vez la vida se le vino al piso con la respuesta que obtuvo. La vampira le dijo que ella solo estaba a cargo de ese aquelarre, que ya le había contado que era una exiliada. Michael recordó que de hecho sí le había dicho aquello, pero en su afán no le había prestado mucha atención. "¿Que hizo para que la exiliaran?"

Le sacudió la cabeza, la desazón de aquello aún presente. "No deseaba la exterminación de mi especie y busqué un medio alternativo no aprobado. Los vampiros son una raza orgullosa y no ven con buenos ojos dañar su material genético."

"Pero ustedes sí."

"Estaba haciendo lo que creí necesario para mejorar mi especie y darles una ventaja en la guerra. Aún creo haber hecho lo correcto. Pero ellos no lo vieron de aquella forma."

* * *

Lena volvió a abrir los ojos, parte de la conversación repitiéndose de la primera charla que habían tenido. _Algo usual._ Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de partir para la reunión del concilio.

* * *

Otra reunión con Semira, un día diferente, no sabía que tanto tiempo después. Semira parada más cerca de Michael, aparentemente ya habiéndole perdido el miedo.

"Mi búsqueda."

"¿De qué?"

"Una vampira." Respondió con dudas.

Ante aquello se quedó mirándolo con desdén, "Qué es lo que sucede con ustedes los más recientes que ahora se están volviendo amantes. Esto habría sido impensado hacia un siglo."

No la sacó de su error al traer a Sonja y a Lucian a relucir, mucho menos a Selene y a él, y quien sabía cuántos otros. "No es eso. Es mi hermana." Le contestó y vio que llamó la atención más de los lycans que había traído que de los vampiros alrededor. Había estado preparando aquella mentira, "Tan solo tengo dos nombres; Soren y Kraven. Soren era uno de los protectores de Kraven quien estaba al mando de uno de los aquelarres de Hungría. Si encuentro a ese tal Kraven de repente puedo darme cuenta que pasó con ella. Usted debe de haberlo conocido, o al menos haber oído hablar de él."

 _No se sorprendía nada de Kraven,_ pensó exhalando, el lycan había hecho su búsqueda para nada. "Ambos murieron hace…por ahí medio siglo. Me temo que por ese camino no encontrará nada. Esos días fueron un caos en el mundo vampírico." Hizo una pausa y preguntó tan solo por preguntar, "¿Cuál era el nombre?"

Michael sabía que Semira creería que brindándole aquel pequeño favor lo tendría en su mano, "Melissa." Había elegido ese nombre al azar, había pensado darle el nombre de Erika pero había reconsiderado.

"Nunca llegué a oír ese nombre. Le preguntaré a mis vampiros."

* * *

Lena regresó al momento, "Tuviste demasiada paciencia." Algo que le sorprendía. Todo lo que había esperado, todas las mentiras que había dado. Se lo había imaginado dando con ellos porque le había sacado a golpes la información a algún vampiro... Aunque al final fue así, había bebido de Semira sin su permiso, _lo había alcanzado a ver._

Michael se encogió de hombros. "Tan solo esperaba mi oportunidad."

"En el fondo querías sacarle a mordiscos la verdad, ¿qué te detuvo?"

"No sería prudente, siempre estaba rodeada de vampiros, nosotros íbamos y nos metíamos a la casa del lobo, valga la redundancia. No creo que saliera vivo ni con todo mi poder. Mucho menos los lycans."

"Los lycans." Miró al piso, "Ya veo por donde va el asunto."

Lena miró hacia Eve quien se encogió de hombros y habló, "Nunca me agradó Semira obviamente. Pero considero que es una buena idea. Tan solo por tratar."

Lena exhaló, sintiendo un leve dolor de cabeza al una memoria regresar sin ella estarla buscando.

* * *

"Me dijo que habían experimentado así como los lycans habían experimentado con ANTIGEN. Creí que científicamente…"

"Eso ultimo lo suplió usted. La verdad es que mi virus vampiro se mezcló con la cepa perteneciente a Alexander Corvinus. Soy un vampiro puro, podría decirse. De los más puros que hay."

El orgullo con que dijo eso lo molestó, para él el vampiro más puro sería el que hubiera recibido directamente el don de Alexander Corvinus. Pero continuó jugando el juego. "¿Cómo?" preguntó no escondiendo su incertidumbre.

Como en cada reunión con él decidió contestar algunas de sus preguntas pues si quería a la larga conseguir lo que deseaba sabía que había que poner de su parte. "Lo tomé de una traidora." Rodeó al lycan nuevamente estudiándolo de pies a cabeza, preguntándose si para sus planes él bastaría.

De inmediato quiso preguntar quién pero no lo hizo, en el momento estaba esperando que la vampira no escuchara los latidos de su corazón, "¿Y cómo lo consiguió ella?"

Se encogió de hombros, _hasta ahora lo que le había contado Thomas ella no lo creía,_ "Engatusando. Algo que le salía naturalmente."

"Mmmm." Fue lo único que tuvo por decir, en su mente buscando preguntas alrededor del tema que no le dejaran ver a la mujer que encontraba aquello interesante. _La desgraciada era bastante suspicaz._

"Engatusa tan bien que de traidora pasó a convertirse en una de las nuevas Mayores. El colmo." Había gente que a la que todo se le presentaba en bandeja de plata.

Dijo algo que asumió debería decir que probablemente ella con su rencor aprobaría, "Lo hace preguntar a uno con quien se estaba acostando."

Aquello le molestó, _¿porque la mayoría de hombres pensaba que una mujer se tenía que acostar con un hombre para alcanzar lo que quería? El machismo no cambiaba con el tiempo._ "Es la madre de la híbrida. El santo grial que tantos lycans han buscado." Lo miró de soslayo sonriéndole, "¿Ahora dígame que no le llama el interés?"

El corazón de Michael se apuró, "Si se trata de terminar muerto como tantos otros, no gracias."

* * *

Interrumpió de nuevo las memorias al ver que rápidamente continuaba una conversación en cuanto a los lycans, Michael no pudiendo hacer nada para encaminarla de nuevo a donde había estado. Su reloj vibró una vez más, al mirar se dio cuenta que era David, seguramente preguntándose de su retraso para la reunión, o probablemente sospechando la causa y no agradándole. Se colocó en pie y se sintió con energías gracias a la sangre. "Estudiaré el resto de las memorias de camino al aquelarre."

Michael se quedó sorprendido de que la vampira no le diera tiempo de preguntarle nada sobre Selene o que le diera una idea de lo que ella pensaba sobre su pacto. Si había pasado cinco minutos con ellos había sido demasiado.

"No se preocupe," le dijo Lena girándose hacia él y leyendo su descontento, "volveré a más tardar mañana para continuar con nuestra conversación." Se detuvo tras un segundo, "Desde que no está tan preocupado por los lycans asumo que Semira no descubrió su verdadera identidad, ¿verdad?"

"No." Lo pensó otro segundo, "Lo más probable es que no. La tomé desapercibida." _Ella se lo había buscado._ "…Mis compañeros saben lo sucedido y decidimos dividirnos por un tiempo a no ser que Semira tratara algo contra ellos."

Lena exhaló caminando, decidida a juzgarlo, "…Expuso a sus lycans y en vez de quedarse a asegurarse que Semira no los encuentre vino en búsqueda de Selene…"

Michael se encogió de hombros, _era un desgraciado no se lo tenían que echar en cara para él reconocerlo,_ "Y ahora que ya la encontré y a Eve puedo regresar a hacerme cargo de ellos." _estaba trabajando en eso_. Salieron a la calle y rápidamente alcanzaron el vehículo que la estaba esperando. "Si puede ver dentro de la gente como dice Eve usted sabe que yo no venía en búsqueda ni de ayuda para los lycans ni de un nuevo pacto." Aquello había sido idea de su _hijita_. Michael de reojo vio a dicha hija dudándolo un momento antes de tomarlo del brazo para hacerlo callar. Haciéndole recordar que él no estaba tratando con cualquier vampiro sino con un Mayor.

Eve exhaló por vez primera teniendo que recordarle a alguien que fuera respetuoso, _usualmente era de la otra manera._ "Lena, por favor acabe de estudiar sus memoria, si algo nos llama. Sería bueno que se diera cuenta de todo _antes_ de la reunión."

Lena le mantuvo la mirada a Eve, sabiendo que toda esta idea de formar una alianza con su padre y sus lycans era idea de ella. Para variar aquello era algo nuevo, que no viera dobles intenciones en el padre un mérito. "Lo haré. Pero no puedo prometer nada."

Tan solo tener una persona de parte de su padre le bastaba a Eve. "Una vez me dijo que yo trataría de encontrarle final a esta guerra, que al principio sería difícil y peligroso y que ya luego ayuda llegaría. ¿Qué tal si no estabas hablando de mí sino de Michael y nosotros somos la ayuda que llegará?"

"Mmmm." Veía como distorsionaba sus palabras para tratar de encajarlas al momento. "Nos tenemos que ir." Dijo despidiéndose. Una vez ya a varios cientos de metros de distancia Lena se giró hacia su padre rompiendo el silencio, "¿Qué piensas? Sé que no te ha gustado nada que Eve me llamara para tratar con Michael pero..." iba a decir que era la pareja de Selene pero no lo dijo, aquello todavía en duda, "Se lo debo a Selene."

Vidar le asintió, "Le debes demasiado a Selene, hija." Le contestó, "Pero sólo puedo ver problemas de aquí en adelante. Graves problemas parecen seguir al híbrido a donde va."

"Lo sé."


	4. Chapter 4

Sintió un cambio fundamental darse en él tras conocer a Eve. Era su hija, la hija que hacía casi una década sabía tenía pero no conocía, ahora ya la conocía más no se sentía como una hija obviamente, _demasiado tiempo perdido,_ eran simplemente dos desconocidos con algunas cosas en común y que trataban de forzar una conexión entre ambos. Escepticismo existiendo por parte y parte. Su lado más escéptico le decía que aquella era una fiebre, que la sensación pasaría con el tiempo, pronto su emoción desaparecía y volvería a la realidad.

Esa realidad llegó menos de ocho horas después de que Lena se marchara. La reunión del concilio se dio y se decidió atacar a Semira, algo que no le sorprendió, lo que sí lo sorprendió fue que él habiéndoles dado la locación incorrecta de repente ellos obtuvieron la real. No supo si fue Lena o la mismísima Eve quien aprovechando sus memorias de sangre lo desmintieron. Tampoco se quedó a averiguar como salían las cosas, lo importante era reunirse con sus compañeros lycans a esperar las repercusiones de lo que aquello les ocasionaría.

Dolido por aquella traición se despidió de Eve, sintiéndolo como un revés. Ella pasando de ser la persona cordial que conoció hacía dos días a una distante en cuanto vio como le cayó la noticia y que planeaba marcharse. Asumió que aquel fue su mecanismo de defensa para no dejarle ver que la lastimó con su marcha repentina pero él, afligido y todo le dijo que se mantendrían en contacto e intercambiaron números telefónicos.

Fue un timbre desconocido el que lo sorprendió mientras hacía su camino de vuelta hacia el grupo de lycans más cercano. Anonadado se quitó la maleta de la espalda y empezó a buscar mientras el timbre incesante se daba, cuando dio con el teléfono –uno irreconocible– se imaginó que fue ella quien se lo plantó sin él haberse dado cuenta, y así fue. Eve admitiéndoselo tanto como que fue ella quien dio la locación verdadera de Semira, y que cuando llegaron al lugar no encontraron nada, lo que dejaba ver que el grupo o se marchó tras el ataque inicial que él hizo o que un infiltrado dentro de los aquelarres vampiros les advirtió. Michael decidió no opinar nada, ni tampoco dejarle ver que había roto su confianza, _ya lo debía de saber_.

Tal vez fue su silencio lo que la apremió a creer que le colgaría en cualquier momento porque de un segundo para otro la escuchó preguntándole tartamudeando si lo podía acompañar a donde estaba yendo y aquello lo sorprendió. Al preguntarle porqué y quedarse callada Michael añadió que tras lo que había hecho no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones para con los lycans e Eve le respondió que le eran indiferentes, que tan solo quería conocerlo mejor, que no se interpondría y aquello lo prometió.

Ahora dos días después Michael se encontraba nervioso mientras la esperaba, se disuadió de llamarla de nuevo tan solo notando que parecía ser lo que era; un padre preocupado porque su hija llevaba un par de horas de retrasos sin razón alguna y no lo había llamado a confirmarle ni que estaba bien o su paradero. O más bien era que estando en territorio lycan ahora la responsabilidad sobre su bienestar caía en sus manos, eso último se lo había dicho Lena cuando se dio cuenta del viaje que Eve planeaba hacer. Pero no era Lena a quien tenía en mente, era a Selene, era a ella a quien tendría que responderle si a Eve le pasaba algo estando junto a él, y aquello ni siquiera era descabellado imaginarlo, antes sería extraño sino sucediera. La mala suerte lo perseguía.

Cinco minutos después no aguantó más. Ella le respondió como si nada, tan solo diciéndole que _creía_ estar perdida. _Creía_ era subjetivo porque _estaba_ perdida, _si hubiera seguido sus instrucciones hace más de una hora que se hubieran encontrado._ Exhaló preguntándole que le describiera por donde estaba y la respuesta que le dio no fue de ayuda.

Cuando Eve por fin apareció lo hizo estudiando sus alrededores. O haciendo que los estudiaba porque le daba vergüenza encararlo de nuevo tras lo sucedido con Semira. Al menos se apareció en un carro destartalado que no llamaría la atención, ella contaba con las facilidades para hacerse ese viaje más rápido y cómodo, él no. Él venía haciéndolo a pie la mayor parte del camino, por eso ella lo alcanzó tan rápido.

"Desde aquí caminamos." Fue un día entero de ellos caminando y al principio hablando poco, Eve siempre alerta, Michael no tanto. Él lo notaba aunque ella no lo dijera; la mera noción de irse a encontrar con lycans la colocaba nerviosa. No había forma de que ella como hija de Selene, protegida de los _tres_ Mayores vampiros, hubiera tenido contacto pacifico con lycans antes. _Incluso si estos lo hubieran buscado._

A Eve la había sorprendido que Michael decidiera marcharse sin saber que pasaba con Semira, sin esperar respuesta del concilio vampírico a un pacto imaginario que ella había propuesto. No creyó que se fuera a molestar tanto y se desilusionó al verlo marcharse tan repentinamente. Horas después cuando por fin tuvo noticias del concilio les dejó saber a Lena y a David lo sucedido y que quería irlo a buscar, ambos negándose inmediatamente, pero ella no era más una niña y ni siquiera cuando lo fue hacía lo que le pedían. Con trepidación desistió de llamarlo varias veces hasta que tomando valor lo hizo; hasta ahora él no echándole en cara que traicionó la confianza que depositó en ella.

La primera impresión que Michael le causó cuando David la llamó para decirle que su padre había aparecido fue de peligro. _Cómo se le había ocurrido creerle a un aparecido,_ colocar a su madre en peligro al siquiera ocurrírsele llevarlo al aquelarre donde estarían abiertos a un ataque por parte de los lycans que aquel impostor llevaría consigo. Luego cuando lo vio por un monitor en la tumba de Selene y hablándole como si ella estuviera ahí se resignó a que en verdad era él. _No era ningún impostor con sus memorias._ En los dos días que compartieron se mostró callado y taciturno, preocupado, queriendo saber lo que más podía sobre ella y Selene, y admitiéndole que con tan solo Selene haberse convertido en Mayor creaba una gran brecha entre ellos dos, y entre él y ella. Que nunca se llegó a imaginar cuanto Selene había escalado con aquel convenio. Para él hubiera sido más factible encontrarla muerta que convertida en Mayor. _Y por otro lado con ella, que relación podían tener ellos dos si tan solo eran desconocidos…_ Michael le había dado la impresión de haberse resignado.

En cuanto la había visto llegar él le había sonreído, su atractivo haciéndosele más que evidente y la media sonrisa que le devolvió en parte iba por imaginarse a su madre prendada de él por lo guapo. _Algo que no había llegado a considerar nunca,_ más que todo porque no consideraba a su madre superficial, y sí, sabía que habían miles de factores más para que Selene lo quisiera de la forma que parecía quererlo, pero a ella solo le quedaba que era demasiado fácil a los ojos de una manera tosca. Definitivamente no era el niño bonito que era David.

Él había caminado hasta donde ella preguntándole si le había ido bien en el camino, sino había tenido ningún inconveniente. El modo formal en que la trató desde que la conoció no habiendo cambiado lo cual creyó que haría tras su indiscreción. Le pareció reconocer un amague de abrazo y tal vez fue la forma en que lo miró o se movió que él se detuvo y tan solo le posó la mano en el hombro –tal vez no fue ella sino que él reconsideró pues un abrazo sería hasta repentino e incómodo entre ellos–, la apretó y le asintió para dejarla ir. Eve se fue a disculpar pero él la interrumpió dándole un pase libre, diciéndole que para no empezar con el pie izquierdo hicieran borrón y cuenta nueva porque en verdad quería conocerla tal cual era –lo que ella pensó que no le agradaría nada–, y aceptó.

Pasadas unas horas la forma de pensar de Michael se revertió y de nuevo se encontró entusiasmado ante su presencia; le explicó que creyó que el asunto con los lycans no le interesaría; ella tenía de todo con los vampiros y para que se iba a venir con él a estar casi de mendigos, los vampiros de seguro reprobaban aquel paseíto y Selene donde estuviera despierta probablemente pondría el grito en el cielo. Ante eso último ambos se sonrieron.

Y mientras estaban solos y al aire libre, sin la presión que los vampiros habían ejercido sobre él sin siquiera saberlo parecía otra persona. En las treinta y seis horas que pasaron descubrió que a diferencia de los vampiros se sabía desenvolver en el mundo humano como si fuera uno de ellos, sabía cómo hablarles, como ser cordial y hacerlos sonreír así las preguntas que le estuvieran haciendo fueran un tanto peligrosas. Poco a poco él empezó a romper el hielo, mostrándole un humor más plácido del que ella había visto en toda su vida, llegó a verlo entusiasmado y hasta un tanto parlanchín mientras ella le contaba una que otra anécdota o era el turno de él. Su actitud se le hizo tan extraña que con desconfianza se le pasó por la mente que estaba fingiendo, que tramaba algo.

El único punto de referencia entre ellos por supuesto fue Selene, él admitiéndole que con su actitud taciturna y pensativa se la recordaba demasiado, ella por su parte y ante eso admitiéndole abiertamente que no sabía cómo Selene siendo quien era se había interesado en un hombre como él. Michael como si hubiera pensado en demasía aquello le respondió que eran polos opuestos, y que se habían atraído desde el primer instante. Eve lo consideró por unos momentos pues la verdad nunca le había preguntado a Selene como se conocieron, no sentía como si ella le gustaría hablar de ello y decidió preguntárselo a Michael, este llenándole la historia, contando las cosas tal cual fueron y no como Selene ominosamente lo hacía.

Encontró que hablaba bastante lo que marcaba una diferencia con los vampiros y más con su madre, quienes eran concisos e iban al punto, lo que le había molestado al principio pero ya se había acostumbrado. Por otro lado Michael llegaba hasta explicarle porque había actuado de la forma que lo hizo, sus pensamientos en esos momentos, sus sentimientos. Se había imaginado haciendo la caminata de ese día en un silencio incomodo como el que había reinado en su casa pero no fue así.

Él le habló, le habló y se explicó sobre su grupo de compañeros lycans y de Semira sin secretismos como no lo había hecho antes. Le había dicho a Semira que contaba con más de treinta hombres pero no era verdad no eran sino ocho al principio luego otros más se les unieron, ninguno de esos lycans sospechaban que él era el híbrido y nunca les contó ni siquiera a sus más cercanos. Todo la red de mentiras que había creado la creó con su afán de encontrar a Selene pero se dio cuenta rápidamente que después de todo estaba haciendo algo bien, algo que consideraba la pena mantener, por eso sentía que traicionaba a esos lycans al no revelarles su verdadera identidad…o si al menos no los advertía de que ya más vampiros sabían sobre ellos.

Le contó cómo siempre había tenido una mala espina sobre Semira, como siempre había reconocido su ansia de poder y como empezó a sospechar que deseaba algo más de su grupo o de él. Cómo ella empezó a tratar de manipularlo, como empezó a cambiar con él tras cada reunión, como estas empezaron a llevarse en privado entre ellos y como se le acercaba tanto demostrándole que ya le había perdido el miedo, lo tuteaba, incluso lo llegó a tocar, aquello haciendo sonar las alarmas en su cabeza pero él aguantando. De repente un día ella pareció notar que con él no iba a conseguir nada, que de repente no era tan dócil como lo había creído y trató de sacarlo del camino. Él se defendió y aunque pudo reconocer que tenía bastante fuerza no fue la suficiente para él. De todas formas siguió jugando su papel y decidió no matarla, la hizo perder el conocimiento, la cortó con la daga que tenía preparada para él y tomó de su sangre lo suficiente para obtener memorias, luego se cortó a sí mismo y salió corriendo llamando la atención de ambos bandos, ordenándole a los lycans que se marcharan y que la perra vampira había atacado primero.

Unos cuantos vampiros los siguieron por supuesto, pero aparte de algunos disparos nada más hicieron. En las memorias de Semira pudo ver a Viktor, y el aprecio que ella le tenía junto su lealtad incuestionable, vio un nuevo aquelarre, vampiros casi albinos, su oportunidad de ir escalando en la hegemonía vampira, odio cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido con Viktor, Selene apareciendo nuevamente y ella tomando su venganza aparte de su sangre. Mató una vampira que había estado conspirando con Marius, su decepción al ver nuevamente como por lo que había luchado por siglos le era arrebatado de las manos. Una pelea y un renacimiento, ella huyó como una vil ladrona, menos de dos meses después escuchó que un grupo de vampiros había dejado el aquelarre de David, los buscó y a cambio de nombrarla la líder ella les dio su sangre.

Él huyó con los lycans de la ciudad y del país, no queriéndolos colocar en peligro, les habló con la verdad; Semira había tratado de atacarlo por la espalda, porqué él no lo sabía pues no le había dado razones para desconfianzas, ya sabían que en aquellos vampiros no podían confiar tan sólo por él haberse defendido. Era mejor separarse por algunos meses. Quedó en contacto con George y Leonard –quien había vuelto a aparecer– y quedaron que llamarían al otro si algo llegaba a suceder. Selene le había llegado a hablar de un aquelarre vampírico pacífico y alejado de la sociedad, no dudaba que era aquel que había visto en las memorias de Semira. Se concentró en aquel aquelarre, queriendo tener aunque fuera un punto de referencia para llegar al lugar y en memorias, antiguas, _demasiadas,_ vio un tren. Nada más fue buscando en internet -y con ayuda de gente en foros que ni sabían en qué lo ayudaban- que dio con un vasto terreno donde podía estar ubicado aquel aquelarre. Fue cuestión de dos semanas con la ayuda de mapas, imágenes satelitales y pilotos que vivían en aquel lugar isolado que dio con la locación.

Menos de una semana después dio con Vador. Y su sorpresa fue encontrarse con algunos vampiros allí. Lo primero que hizo fue servirse en bandeja de plata y decirles que iba con intenciones pacíficas pero que se defendería si algo sucedía; _tan solo quería información y hablar con Selene o su hija._ Ellos lo habían mirado como si tuviera otra cabeza y uno de ellos le dijo que estaba demente lo que lo llevó prontamente a introducirse como Michael Corvin, _no había utilizado aquel nombre en cuarenta y dos años._ Tal vez fue el respeto que le tenían a Lena y esta a su vez a Selene pero uno de los vampiros decidió comunicarse con otro vampiro, y más pronto de lo que creyó se encontró hablando con el tal David por una video llamada. Ni siquiera diez horas después tenía al hombre en frente suyo pues lo había reconocido de una de las memorias de Selene.

Eve lo interrumpió ya conociendo el resto de la historia, "¿Qué les vas a decir a los lycans con quienes nos vamos a reunir? ¿La verdad? …Si les dices la verdad tendrás enemigos cazándote de nuevo."

Michael no respondió de inmediato, confiaba en algunos de esos lycans pero sabía que la verdad no se quedaría entre ellos; saldría a relucir. "Lo sé." Le respondió, luego continuó, "Decida lo que decida no diré nada en cuanto a ti, no te preocupes."

 _Sí se preocupaba,_ "¿Quién se supone que voy a ser en esta reunión, _Adam_?" Adam, aquel era el nombre por el que lo conocían los lycans.

Michael exhaló, "Adam e Eve. Juro que solo vine a conocer tu nombre una vez que estuve en Vador. Y apenas vengo a caer en cuenta de esto."

Se encogió de hombros sabiendo el significado de aquellos nombres pero para ella no significaban mucho, no creyó que para su madre en el fondo lo hiciera, "¿Por qué Adam?"

"Hice mi internado médico con un compañero de aquel nombre." Le explicó rápidamente, "¿Por qué Eve?" aún no le había hecho esa pregunta.

"…Madre dijo que era apropiado."

"¿Así que ella te nombró?"

Leda le había dado otro nombre, _uno en el que ya no pensaba._ Su madre tiempo después probablemente había podido ver eso en sus memorias y su interacción con la doctora pero nunca le había llegado a mencionar nada de ello. "Sí." Después de unos segundos de silencio se giró a mirarlo y lo encontró pensativo.

Pasó saliva después de unos segundos haciendo las emociones que lo querían hacer sentir mal a un lado, "Eso es lo que amo de Selene, por fuera es una guerrera, es intimidante, peligrosa e intocable pero por dentro es vulnerable, y tu nombre, _tu nombre_ no es algo que uno esperaría venir de ella, pero ahí lo tienes y es demasiado apropiado."

Eve le frunció el ceño, _todo aquello era verdad,_ "Y dices que no sabes si aún la amas…"

Michael suspiró, "Mis recuerdos es lo único que tengo de ella. Me tengo que aferrar a ellos, a mis pensamientos a mis suposiciones, a mis ilusiones," _De una forma nueva lo complementaba, le daba paz porque había una esperanza._

Eve no contestó nada, incomoda ante la forma tan abierta de Michael expresarse. _Para ella no era normal._ Y sí, si se colocaba a pensarlo que a uno le colocaran un nombre religioso no significaba de mucho pero si lo cavilaba profundamente descubría que aquel nombre provenía de una creencia que le fue infundada a Selene desde humana por sus padres. Que ella le colocara aquel nombre creaba un enlace con el pasado perdido. Por supuesto que para su madre su nombre era algo más que religioso y la verdad no había llegado a pensar en ello hasta ese momento en que Michael se lo dejó ver. "No conozco a nadie que se exprese como lo haces tú." O que se amaran como se amaban sus padres.

"Es bueno sacárselo del pecho." Le dejó saber. "…Este mundo era nuevo para mí, y admito que aún no me acostumbro del todo, y si reconozco algo es que los dos años que Selene y yo pasamos juntos fueron…" lo dejó en el aire no sabiendo cómo expresarlo, "Ella lo fue todo. Y también sé que fui su todo así ella no lo admitiera. La compañía del otro hacía las cosas fáciles, más llevaderas."

"Eres el único hombre que ha amado. ¿Te dijo eso?" Michael le sacudió la cabeza, "El amor de su vida, supongo, como dirían los humanos." Esperó a que él respondiera que Selene también era el amor de la vida de él pero esperó en vano. "Vi a otra mujer en tus memorias." Se atrevió a decir.

Se movió un tanto incomodo, "Samantha, mi prometida de cuando era humano. Selene sabía sobre ella."

Eve había escuchado algo de pasada pero no lo recordaba muy bien, no le había estado colocando atención a su madre cuando habló de eso, "No, ésta es reciente." Le dejo saber tratando de no tomar partidos, más porque en aquellas memorias podía ver sentimientos encontrados, confusión.

Ninguno de los dos se mantuvo la mirada. Había tanto que pensar en aquello, Michael decidió por la verdad, "Me sentía solo." Y sí había habido una necesidad física también pero lo que hizo, lo hizo por la soledad. "Necesitaba alguien que me sostuviera, que me escuchara, _fingir_ esa clase de intimidad que solo se obtiene con alguien que se ama."

Eve no contestó por un largo rato mientras pensaba en aquello pues comprendía demasiado bien. "Entiendo." Quien no sabía cómo iba a tomar aquello era su madre. Quien había estado respetando su memoria todo ese tiempo, pero lógicamente hablando, ¿cuándo Selene se despertara le sorprendería aquello? A la larga no lo creía, quien podía culparlo, no podía esperar casi medio siglo no necesitando aquella clase de compañía. Decidió ser tan sincera y abierta como parecía serlo él. Ensayar a ver qué tal le iba, "No te juzgo por eso, así no me agrade la situación. Ambos sabemos que ese será un asunto entre tú y madre." Él le asintió evadiéndole la mirada y sonrojado, "Lo único que puedo pedir es que no te vayas a enamorar de otra." Eso si no se lo perdonaría ni ella. "…Ni a lastimar a madre cuando despierte."

Michael le asintió, la verdad es que por la soledad sentimientos habían empezado a aparecer por aquella lycan, pero en cuanto los empezó a reconocer de inmediato la hizo a un lado. Decidió no contarle aquello a Eve.

Tras varios segundos de ninguno proseguir Eve se aclaró la garganta decidida a cambiar el tema, "Sé que fui yo quien trajo la idea de que cambiaras tu pacto con Semira a un pacto con los vampiros con que madre está, pero ahora pensándolo con cabeza fría no sé qué tan posible aquello sea." Por supuesto había estado hablando con la emoción del momento –y había sido reprendida por Lena al haberle dado falsas esperanzas– ahora ya no estaba tan segura de lo que pasaría y hasta se arrepentía de haber creado esa falsa ilusión en él.

Por el más breve de los momentos se le había pasado por la mente considerar aquello pero después con lo del ataque de los vampiros a Semira lo desestimó, ya ni lo tenía en mente pero vio que ella sí, que por eso era que se había decidido a acompañarlo. Y se preguntó que influencias podía ella tener en esos dos vampiros Mayores que a su vez la estimaban.

"…Y me decidí a darle la locación verdadera a David –sin Lena saberlo– como un token de tu buena disponibilidad hacia el concilio y los vampiros, a ver si aquello ayudaba."

"David ya sospechaba que le había mentido." Le aclaró.

Eve asintió, "Pero decidió hacerse el de la vista gorda, y apoyó tu buena disponibilidad ante el concilio." Al ver que Michael no contestaba Eve continuó, "Lena dice que soy muy cabezadura e impulsiva, que debí de haber esperado antes de prometerte cosas que no están a mi alcance."

"No prometiste nada." Le respondió notando que empezaba a anochecer, una parte despejada del camino y sola, le vino algo a la mente, "Vamos a ver quién es más rápido. El que llegué hasta el final de ese sendero gana." Vio que tomó a Eve por sorpresa al cambiar el tema pero esta asintió.

Por supuesto que le ganó a Michael y mientras ambos tomaban aire en vez de verlo molesto por aquello -como solía suceder con otros inmortales- lo vio con una sonrisa, como si eso fuera un juego. Tal vez era para hacerla sentir bienvenida porque no había forma que alguien sonriera tanto en ese mundo. En las ultimas cuarenta y ocho horas lo había visto sonreír más que a su madre, Lena y David combinados. Exhaló, sintiéndose nuevamente como la niña que había escapado de ANTIGEN y que le colocaba demasiada atención a las personas a su alrededor, estudiándolas. Cada palabra que su madre decía, con que tono, la mirada en sus ojos, su estancia…ahora hacía lo mismo con su padre y era hasta patético, ya ella no era una adolescente, era una cuarentona y seguía sintiéndose como aquella niña que todo la extrañaba. En silencio se alimentaron y encontraron un lugar para dormir.

"Cuando dijiste en el aquelarre, que no importaba lo que el concilio decidiera tu y yo debíamos de permanecer en contacto, ¿exactamente a que te referías?"

Michael se estaba quedando dormido cuando escuchó esas palabras. No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, llevaba los últimos siete años pensando en ella, "Si crees que me quiero beneficiar de la relación que tienes con los vampiros-"

"No creo eso." Lo interrumpió.

Michael asintió, "Eres mi hija. Es obvio que quiero algún tipo de relación contigo y desde que estás aquí es porque quieres lo mismo." Se remojó los labios y dejó su posición acostada, "Es sólo que para los vampiros eres uno de ellos, para ellos yo soy un lycan y-"

"No soy uno de ellos, algunos de ellos a veces ni me toleran." Le dijo la verdad, "Soy bien aceptada en el aquelarre de Selene y en el de Lena, pero en el de David no tanto." Y no decía aquello con rencor, ya había venido a aceptarlo.

"Creí que tal vez los vampiros tendrían una influencia en ti, creciste con ellos, luchas con ellos-"

"He luchado contra ellos también." Le dejó saber y él le levantó las cejas sorprendido, "Nada más la última vez un grupo de una de las comunidades más viejas…creyeron que podrían conmigo. No fue así... David no dejó que pidieran mi cabeza a cambio de los vampiros asesinados, les dijo que yo era un aliado." Se encogió de hombros, "No me quedé para ver como las cosas salieron con ellos…" le sonrió con ironía, "Bien para mí, con eso basta."

Él estudió aquello asumiendo que fue recientemente. _Entonces las cosas entre los vampiros no estaban tan bien como él creía; tenían luchas internas._ "Cuando hablé de mantener el contacto no me imaginé que estuvieras interesada en más de una llamada telefónica de vez en cuando. Ni por un momento se me pasó invitarte conmigo por las obvias razones y porque creí que sentirías que nada tienes que ver con los lycans…con ellos lastimándote incluso antes que nacieras."

"…Nada tengo que ver con ellos, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya estado en contacto con uno que otro en mis ausencias del aquelarre." Algo que ni David ni Lena sospechaban, _bueno Lena de pronto sí_. Vio a Michael mirándola fijamente como apurándola para que continuara, "Me han reconocido como lycan y no los he sacado de su error revelándoles mi verdadera naturaleza o identidad." _Aquello_ sería un error, "Tan solo intercambiaba un par de palabras con ellos y me marchaba." _Dejaba la ciudad en que estuviese,_ era lo que no decía.

 _Había decidido ser prudente como él._ Decidió no preguntar más sobre aquel asunto, al menos no por ahora, "¿Entonces, que haces en tus ausencias del aquelarre?" David le había dicho que solía desaparecerse por largos lapsos de tiempo y a veces cubría tan bien sus huellas que no era posible contactarla. Otras veces tan solo la veían teniendo una vida monótona, aburrida entre humanos.

Eve exhaló, decidiéndose por la verdad una vez que se conocieran más, "…Aprender. Ver cómo funcionan las cosas fuera del mundo de los inmortales."

"¿No es peligroso?" Después de todo estaría mejor dentro de un aquelarre y no se le pasó desapercibido que Selene también diría lo mismo.

"No." Le dijo sin darle más explicaciones. Eve se debatió por unos segundos por si continuar o no más no lo hizo.

.

.

.

Michael activamente estudió a Eve mientras hacía las introducciones apropiadas, notándola incomoda y enmascarando su naturaleza esquiva, sonrisa fingida y sacudones de manos donde pudo ver aplicó más fuerza de la necesaria así advirtiéndoles a los tres lycans que era más fuerte que ellos. Les brindaron sangre y ella rechazó la que le pasaron mientras la veía estudiándolo cuando se tomó la suya, seguramente preguntándose si sabía de donde la habían obtenido. _Se le olvidó hablar de esto con ella._ A la hora de sentarse a hablar ella no los acompañó a la mesa y se quedó en un asiento a dos metros de ellos, estudiando cada cosa que se decía. Cada movimiento.

Michael notaba a Charles mirándola con desconfianza, pero no atreviéndose a decir nada. Por el momento Michael no habló sobre los vampiros, ni mucho menos de Eve, tan solo compartieron sus impresiones de nuevo sobre lo sucedido con Semira y se comunicaron con Leonardo –por medio de palomas– que también estaba esperando como proceder. Hasta ahora ninguno de los lycans había caído tras aquella reunión lo que les daba a decir que habían cubierto bien sus huellas pues de seguro Semira buscaría retaliación.

Eve estudió sus alrededores una vez más, el lugar demacrado pero cabía notar limpio lo que más se podía, las ropas acabadas, el cansancio en la cara de esas personas. La desconfianza la sentía venir de aquellos tres lycans. Y no sabía ciertamente que hacía en aquella reunión, no era parte del grupo y se sentía de más.

Ciertamente quería conocer a Michael y venir con él fue una excusa para no perder el contacto pues le había dado a entender que se quedaría con esos lycans por un tiempo, pero ella egoístamente lo quería a su lado más no se atrevía a invitarlo a pasar una temporada con ella por si de repente no resultaba siendo como se lo esperaba, lo cual la verdad nunca era así; y ya de por sí lo creía como una mala idea.

Si algo reconocía era que a pesar de la desconfianza estos lycans la trataron de buena manera y eran amigables con Michael, probablemente porque no sabían su verdadera identidad. Después de un largo rato les brindaron un colchón polvoriento en la pequeña sala, estaba agradeciéndoles para cuando escuchó pasos que se aproximaron y se detuvieron en la puerta. Tres golpes dándose y pudo notar que aquello llamó la atención de los habitantes de la casa y eso le dijo que no era normal. Con sospechas todos vieron a Charles abriendo, un niño de no más de diez años entregándole un sobre y marchándose de inmediato sin dar explicaciones. Charles estudió el sobre

y contestó que no sabía de qué se trataba cuando Warren le preguntó quién lo enviaba, Susan leyó el nombre a quien estaba destinado y en cuanto Eve escuchó el _Rákóczi_ mal pronunciado de inmediato supo que la nota era para ella. Sin saber cómo actuar se disculpó tomando el sobre y saliendo a la calle. Al sacar el trozo de papel reconoció de inmediato la L estilizada con la que iba firmado, un solo párrafo con una dirección, venía de Lena.

No supo si volver a entrar a la casa o no pues sabía que aquello levantó sospechas en el interior, y de hecho los podía escuchar hablando sobre quien era ella y porque había recibido aquella nota. Miró a Michael cuando este abrió la puerta, "Está bien." Fue lo único que le salió por decirle.

Escuchar aquello no le agradó nada a Warren y brincó, _"¿Está bien?"_ reclamó alarmado, "No nos dijiste que traían compañía." Aquel reclamo se lo hizo directamente a Michael y no a aquella lycan que obviamente se creía más que ellos.

" _No lo hicimos_." Michael le contestó mirando a Eve, enojándose con ella. "¿Qué está pasando?" le preguntó apurándola.

"No lo sé." Le admitió aquello mostrándole la nota lo cual vio no significaba nada para él, al menos lo hizo la L por que pudo ver reconocimiento pasar por sus ojos. "…No sé," se repitió y fijó a los tres lycans que la juzgaban por haberles traído problemas, "Quédate aquí, iré a ver qué sucede."

 _Eve ni siquiera sabría cómo ubicarse,_ la vio cogiendo su chaqueta y colocándosela, igual que la maleta al hombro, "Iré con ella…a ver qué está pasando." Le explicó a Charles.

"¿Acaso sabes quién está con ella? Porque esto no es normal."

Ausentemente la escuchó despidiéndose y dejando la casa mas no alejándose demasiado esperando por él, no queriendo ser ella la que daba explicaciones, "Tengo una idea de que es lo que sucede." Les dijo, "No se preocupen…sus compañeros son gente de confianza." _O eso se quería hacer creer_.

Charles exhaló cansado, muy al tanto de que aunque Adam era de confianza, también era intrépido y los había metido en problemas más de una ocasión, y aquella mujer… _qué tanto podía conocer a aquella mujer._ "¿Por qué eres tan confiado? Ella nos vendió, ¿acaso no es obvio?"

" _¿No es obvio que no están aquí en este momento?_ " preguntó exasperado, y caminó hacia la puerta, "Si quisieran no hubieran mandado una nota y estarían aquí matándonos en este momento."

"Adam-"

"Miren, ustedes saben que donde dudara de ella no los hubiera arriesgado por gusto." Decidió dejar sus cosas en el lugar y tan solo se colocó la chaqueta, "Volveré en cuanto pueda, ¿está bien?"

"No, no lo está."

"Lo sé, tan solo confíen en mí, _¿si?_ Y si no lo hacen váyanse y busquen a Leonardo o a León, ya me comunicaré yo con ellos para dejarles saber qué está sucediendo."

.

.

.

Michael decidió no decirle nada pues vio que ella estaba tan sorprendida como él, empezaron el camino pero prontamente el olor a vampiro le llegó y vio a Eve dirigiéndose hasta una figura oscura que obviamente los esperaba. Ella saludando a aquel vampiro y preguntándole de inmediato quien los esperaba, el vampiro respondió que Lena. Michael lo dudó en aquel instante pues si había decidido acompañar a Eve era porque no sabría llegar al lugar directamente y también por su seguridad pero si ya tenía quien la acompañaba sentía como su deber quedarse con los lycans y asegurarse que los vampiros no fueran a tratar nada. Directamente le preguntó a Eve si confiaba que fuera Lena y no una trampa para ella, Eve muy confiada le dijo que aquella era su letra pero viendo la desconfianza de Michael le dijo que se quedara, que ella regresaría en un par de horas tras ver qué quería la Mayor. Michael decidió acompañarla hasta verificar que sí era con la Mayor que se iba a reunir.

Caminaron por veinte minutos en los únicos que intercambiaron fue el significado de aquel nombre; la calle de la casa que Selene había dispuesto para ella cuando no se quisiera quedar en alguno de los aquelarres. Fueron guiados hasta una casa destartalada como las que inundaban la ciudad, ésta un tanto más alejada y mucho más grande de lo normal pero aun así cayéndose a pedazos en el interior lentamente, Michael e Eve reconociendo de inmediato que esto no era una casa segura, era tan solo una casa de la que se habían adueñado por esa noche. El vampiro le dijo a Eve que Lena no _la esperaría_ tan pronto pues creía que se tomarían su tiempo con los lycans, también dándole a entender que la presencia de Michael no era esperada.

Antorchas y hogueras era algo normal pues red eléctrica no existía, fueron guiados a un segundo piso y tras verificar que sí era Lena, Michael se despidió pero Eve le sacudió la cabeza pidiéndole que la esperara, para sus adentros pensando que Lena venía a proponer un pacto para él y sus lycans pues para qué más iba a venir personalmente hasta aquel país acabado. Aun así entró sola a la sala.

Lena por primera vez pudo sentir desconfianza proveniente de Eve y aquello le llamó la atención, "Lo siento, pero no había otra forma de comunicarse con ustedes." Le dijo, caminando hacia ella.

Ningún tipo de comunicación había en aquel país dañado por la guerra, por eso mismo había sido su afán alcanzar a Michael antes de que se internara en el territorio y no volver a saber de él quien sabía y por cuanto tiempo. Lena caminó hacia ella y le tocó el antebrazo mientras la miraba fijamente. Fue en ese instante en qué aquel gesto pasó a segundo plano y se empezó a preguntar cómo hizo para dar con ellos tan _exacta y precisamente._ Y recordó que las botas de campo que llevaba puestas eran un obsequio de la Mayor, _por supuesto que debían de tener algún sistema de rastreo._

Lena sabía lo que Eve estaba pensando, y no, el rastreador no estaba en las botas. Tenía cinco dispositivos diferentes incrustados dentro de su cuerpo que Selene le había hecho colocar sin su autorización. "Deberías de saber para ahora que nunca trataría nada que afecte tu bienestar."

 _Debería._ Eve se sintió sonrojando de la vergüenza pues si alguien había sido una de las pocas constantes en su vida esa había sido Lena. Aun así se negó a disculparse. "Siempre hay factores externos que pueden influir, y que me ande mezclando con lycans puede ser uno de ellos."

Lena le sacudió la cabeza, "No para mí. Siempre hemos sabido que esta eventualidad se podía presentar, eres mitad lycan después de todo y no todos los lycans deben de tener malas intenciones."

"…Shhh, que no te vaya a escuchar el concilio." Le dijo tratando de bromear y vio que lo consiguió al Lena devolverle una media sonrisa apenas y visible. Aquellos comentarios tan permisivos por lo general venían del aquelarre del norte, _del aquelarre pacifico._ "…Te tildarían de traidora."

 _Si tan solo Eve supiera que llevaban los últimos días haciéndolo._ Trató de no dejarle ver cuán duro y qué tanto había puesto las manos al fuego no por Michael Corvin sino por ella y su madre. Soltó a Eve y colocó espacio entre ellas de nuevo, "¿Y dónde está el señor Corvin? Me informaron que vino contigo." _No se había esperado menos._

Vio a Eve saliendo de la sala y haciéndole una seña para que las acompañara, él aún no estaba tan seguro de que le quisieran jugar limpio. _Gracias a Selene y su propia experiencia sabía que era mejor esperarse lo peor._

"Señor Corvin," lo saludó, él no devolviéndole el saludo y continuó, "Como le dije a Eve, sé que no fue la mejor forma de acercarme a ustedes pero no había otra forma de comunicación."

Eve decidió interceder al notar a Michael reacio con Lena, "Pudo haber sido peor, te pudiste haber aparecido en la casa de aquellos lycans con tus traficantes de muerte." Vio a Lena y a Michael ignorar su comentario para quebrar el hielo y decidió ir al punto, "¿Entonces qué dijo el concilio en cuanto a lo sucedido con Semira, a…Michael?"

Lena ignoró a su protegida y trató de continuar leyendo a Michael Corvin pero se le dificultaba bastante. Michael a su vez la estudió como no lo hizo cuatro o cinco días antes, el cabello rubio platinado haciéndola destacar de cualquier grupo, su elegancia y porte siendo engañados a ratos por su fiereza evidente sobre todo cuando podía vislumbrar sus grandes colmillos, los tatuajes que le sobresalían de los puños de su chaqueta le llamaron la atención. Que Eve estuviera de pie al lado de ella lo hacía sentir en desventaja, menos.

Decidió romper el silencio y le señaló un asiento viejo, "¿En total con cuantos lycans cuenta en sus filas señor Corvin?" preguntó más luego se aclaró, "Por los cuales usted pueda meter las manos al fuego, claro está."

 _Eve lo consiguió,_ se dio cuenta. Logró convencer a Lena de que creara una alianza con él, _y aparentemente no tuvo que esforzarse mucho_. Se aclaró la garganta antes de responder, eran poco más de dieciséis lycans pero no a todos los conocía, "Cuatro." contestó, "Los tres que estaban con nosotros, y otro más."

"Aquellos tres no son guerreros." Eve intercedió, desde la forma como se manejaban hasta no haber visto en aquella casa siquiera un buen rifle se lo había dicho todo.

Seguramente Eve creía que aquello era algo bueno, que no la intimidaría más no era así, "Aunque la lealtad y amistad de esos jóvenes sea apreciada necesita rodearse de guerreros y lo sabe." Le habló directamente a Corvin.

"…No confío en guerreros." Michael estaba siendo frentero, era lo mejor si esta mujer en verdad sabía leer mentes. "…No quiero sonar grosero pero no confío en usted tampoco."

Aquello era entendible tras todo lo que le había pasado, recordaba a Selene diciéndole lo mismo y le respondió lo mismo que le dijo a ella, "Sería bueno si lo hiciera."

 _¿Que se suponía que tenía que responderle a aquello?_ "Tomará su tiempo."

"Con eso puedo trabajar," se remojó los labios, "Yendo al punto, Señor Corvin, yo aprecio a Eve y confío en Selene, y sé que a ella en un futuro no le agradaría darse cuenta de su aparición y que yo le di la espalda. Estoy actuando por cuenta propia. Usted cuenta con un carácter volátil y poca experiencia pero en sus memorias tengo en cuenta que ha actuado acorde a las circunstancias y nunca aprovechándose de su poder. Así que he decidido meter mis manos al fuego ante el concilio." Vio que Eve fue a hablar y la interrumpió al levantar la mano. "Y me ha costado caro. No se equivoquen, no hago esto por usted, lo hago por Eve y Selene." Lo vio respirando profundo y asintiendo, "Va de más decir que estoy depositando mi confianza en usted y pidiendo a cambio que no me falle."

Ahora que tuvo lo que Eve y él deseaban a su alcance le pareció demasiado, la realidad lo golpeó y se sintió acalorado y sin aire, aquella era demasiada responsabilidad, demasiada confianza depositada en él, _no estaba listo._ Hacer este pacto era diferente a haberlo hecho con Semira, con Semira había sido hecho de dientes para afuera, ahora si lo aceptaba se estaba atando ambas manos, "¿Qué desea a cambio?"

"Nada más que lealtad hacia mí. Que no me vaya a hacer quedar mal…Sé que suena sospechoso para personas que han vivido lo que usted ha vivido pero no lo es. El concilio no está de acuerdo con mi propuesta, David tampoco pero me dio su aprobación para hacer el pedido. Esta será una prueba a corto plazo." Se colocó en pie y se dirigió al mueble donde él estaba, incomodándolo al quedársele mirando a los ojos hasta que desistió, "Es un híbrido, por su parte lycan no puedo leerlo con facilidad," le reveló aquello, "pero por mi parte puedo ver que el camino estará lleno de obstáculos, no será fácil, habrán problemas, peleas y batallas, pero un consenso se dará a largo plazo, no sé si es entre usted o yo, en cuanto a Eve o yo, o algún lycan que tome el mando y yo, pero sospecho que este es el inicio para llegar a aquello."

Michael se quedó mirándola aún con desconfianza, "¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en usted?" aquella era la pregunta del millón.

Esta vez Lena miró a Eve, diciéndole con la mirada que era su momento para hablar. "Puedes hacerlo. Lena es la persona más integra que conozco."

Vio la mandíbula de Corvin cerrándose con fuerza, "¿Puedes leer las memorias de sangre?" le preguntó, de reojo viendo a Eve tensándose, a sus guardaespaldas en la puerta girándose hacia ella ante lo que creían estaba ofreciendo, _lo que nunca haría._

A Michael no le pasó desapercibida la reacción que tuvo su hija y los vampiros que escucharon aquella pregunta; _se oponían. ¿Por qué Eve se opondría?_ "No tan bien como me gustaría." Le admitió.

Lena le asintió, "Necesitarás aprender. Necesitas lealtad. Es la única forma en que podrás confiar en los lycans que se te acercarán."

"…Por un segundo creí que me iba a dar de beber de su sangre."

Le sacudió la cabeza, "No sabemos qué efecto está tendría en ti. En un lycan…Mis poderes, nunca han sido probados en su raza. Por todo lo que sé podría enloquecerte."

 _Cómo le había pasado a Marcus._ Michael miró a Eve, _comprendiendo,_ en algún punto Lena se había alimentado de Eve y perjuicios no le había provocado, por eso mismo no había puesto problemas al alimentarse de él, ahora lo contrario sería un camino incierto. "…No soy ningún líder." Decidió admitirle, aunque si había visto todas sus memorias sabía aquello.

"Nadie lo es desde un principio." Miró a Eve y luego de nuevo a Corvin, "Si lo desea tendrá la aprobación de quedarse en una de nuestras casas de seguridad con sus lycans." Se corrigió, "Diez en total. Se les proveerá un techo y alimentación, nada más. Ya el resto será responsabilidad suya."

"No es por ser malagradecido pero se necesita mucho más que buenas intenciones para que las cosas funcionen." Dijo, olvidando con quien en verdad estaba hablando. No se podía ver como un líder, había estado con grupos de lycans por largo tiempo y creía saber cómo la vida de estos funcionaría bajo su mando, el problema era que no estaba listo.

"La colaboración es quizá lo más importante." Le reveló, "Por eso debe de saber a quienes incluye en su grupo. Y se lo advierto; será difícil."

Michael se pasó la mano por el cabello, _¿Cómo negarse a aquella propuesta?_

Lena podía ver sus dudas, "Recuerde mi propuesta: es por diez lycans." Se quedó mirándolo pues podía ver más de un problema entre ellos surgiendo en un futuro cercano, le dejó saber cuál veía sería el peor, "usted rebasará aquellos números en poco tiempo y necesitará estar preparado para cuando eso suceda, no podré ayudarle. Estaré tan maniatada como usted."

Michael le asintió pues aunque no estuviera preparado para hacerse a cargo tampoco podía darle la espalda a aquella propuesta, _si algo estaba al tanto era de que necesitaría ayuda,_ "Hablaré con los lycans entonces." Dijo, después de unos segundos cayó en cuenta de algo, "En esa instalación que nos va a dar, ¿habrán vampiros y traficantes de muerte?"

"No." Le respondió, "Aquello sería comenzar con el pie izquierdo." _Michael no podía estar más de acuerdo._ "Usted responderá ante mi directamente."

Eve se quedó mirándola con sospechas, "¿En dónde van a estar esas instalaciones?"

"La casa que tu madre dispuso para ti." Le informó pudiendo ver como aquello no le agradó demasiado, pero mucho menos le hubiera agradado al concilio que ella dispusiera de uno de sus aquelarres.

Eve vio aquello tal cual era; una forma de Lena y probablemente David de hacerla pasar más tiempo en la ciudad. En un solo lugar y ahora con Michael, la estaban haciendo sentar cabeza. Hacerse responsable por si el trabajo a su padre le quedaba grande, "…Está bien." Decidió dejar de lado la molestia que la idea de compartir aquel lugar personal con desconocidos le dio; así tan solo lo visitara por dos meses al año. "Veamos cómo sale todo esto."

Ante aquellas palabras Lena la miró, pudiendo ver en ese momento que algo demasiado sutil cambiaba en el futuro de Eve. _Si tan solo poder leerla como un libro abierto pudiera,_ _le evitaría muchos problemas._ "Bien."

Lena ya le había dado a entender que ayuda más de la básica no obtendría de los vampiros, y podía esperar a ver como las cosas le iban con ellos, pero había una pregunta fundamental que debía encontrar respuesta antes de ir a hablar con aquellos lycans, "¿Debería de decirles la verdad a los lycans, sobre mi identidad, sobre quién es Eve?"

Aquello traería más rivalidades con otros lycans, o que otros tantos se les unieran. "Diría que sí, Señor Corvin." Lena le contestó. "Si va a entrar a jugar hágalo sin engaños, estos pueden traer repercusiones en el futuro."

"Puede llamarme Michael." Le dijo, preguntándose cómo debería de llamarle a ella, dudaba que la mayoría de vampiros la tratara de _tu_ como lo hacía Eve.

"No, es imperativo que use su legado, le dará una superioridad desde el inicio y le hará ganar respeto."

Michael le asintió, esperando a ver que más decía pero no añadió nada, él miró a Eve quien había permanecido la mayor parte de la conversación en silencio.

"Lena, sabía madre que-"

Lena la interrumpió, "No, querida, Selene no sabía que el señor Corvin iba a aparecer durante su hibernación así como yo tampoco lo sabía. Tan sólo sabíamos que Selene hallaría la paz que tanto necesitaba y que un nuevo giro se iba a dar en tu vida Eve, pero no estaba al tanto de qué. Una vez te dije que creía que en la ausencia de tu madre crecerías como persona y ahora me gustaría creer que es por la aparición de tu padre."

Michael levantó las cejas ante lo que escuchaba y al ver a Eve sonrojándose. Con sorpresa notando por segunda vez el candor con que la mujer la trataba a pesar de su edad y naturaleza. En su primer encuentro con la Mayor había notado con sorpresa a varios vampiros arrodillándosele a sus pies más Eve no haciéndolo y cuando quedaron ellos tres más Vidar en la habitación las dos mujeres abrazándose, Lena diciéndole algo al oído, algo que ni siquiera él pudo escuchar, pero vio a Eve asintiéndole una y otra vez. Lena acariciándole el cabello mientras se mantenían el abrazo y después dejándole un beso en la cabeza cual si fuera una niña antes de separarse. Aquella dinámica haciéndosele tan extraña después de tanto tiempo de no ver algo así. No había pensado más en ello cuando la mujer se dirigió a él fríamente y lo apremió a que compartiera su sangre e historia. Y en este mismo momento notaba por primera vez el respeto supremo que Eve parecía tenerle a Lena y viceversa. Talvez no el respeto que salía del cariño. "Selene-"

"No tengo nada más que hablar de Selene con usted, señor Corvin." Lo interrumpió, "Estos años han sido duros y juzgarla por cómo llegó a actuar con Eve no llevará a nada. Hizo lo que creyó necesario para protegerla así actuara erradamente, aceptó el puesto más alto en el escalafón vampírico por ella. No es la madre por excelencia que tal vez usted hubiera deseado para su hija pero este mundo no funciona en su forma idealizada. Desde que sabe de ella su existencia ha girado en torno de Eve, lo ha hecho todo por ella. Continuará haciendo todo por ella."

Michael pasó saliva asintiendo, prácticamente lo mismo que le había dado a entender Eve y David, "¿La volveré a ver?" se atrevió a preguntar.

" _Eso_ no lo sé. Cómo le dije, es parte lycan y mis poderes no funcionan bien con la raza, no puedo ver que le depara su futuro. Tan solo puedo _leer_ lo que le depara a los vampiros que me rodean, y Selene está en hibernación así que tampoco puedo leerla."

"Poder ver el futuro seguramente le hace las cosas más fáciles." Le salió por decirle y con un deje de ironía.

"No." Le respondió pero decidió no explicarle, tenía sus ojos cerrados a sus poderes como David, nunca entenderían, siempre sacarían una disculpa para sus acciones. "Ahora, hablemos sobre cómo va a llevar a sus lycans."

.

.

.

Michael y Lena continuaron hablando por largo tiempo, Eve prestándoles atención a lo que se decía y de vez en cuando metiendo la palabra, Lena deseando que le diera por irse a descansar pues necesitaba hablar algo imperativo con Michael, y Eve también lo sabía, tal vez era por eso que no se marchaba. Pasadas más de tres horas por fin su jefe de guardaespaldas se apareció, preguntando por Eve y diciéndole que necesitaba ponerla al tanto de cómo la seguridad funcionaría en su casa segura y otras cosas más. Eve se marchó con un poco de duda y Lena esperó unos minutos antes de ponerse en pie.

Michael al principio creyó que se iba a cambiar de asiento pero lo que hizo fue invitarlo a dar un paseo, con sorpresa ella entrelazó sus brazos y lo guió afuera, los guardaespaldas en la puerta de inmediato siguiéndolos, formándose alrededor de ella, protegiéndola, "No es necesario," les dijo, aunque muy al tanto de que estaban en territorio lycan. Los guardaespaldas se dispersaron mas no los perdieron de vista. "Esto no lo quería decir delante de Eve para no preocuparla, pero hacer este pedido delante del concilio me ha salido costoso, a mí y a David."

"Me lo imagino." Le contestó.

 _En verdad no lo hacía,_ "No se imagina lo que está en juego donde un cambio de Mayores se dé. No la perdida de mi posición, sino la reinstalación de un líder no pacífico y que no esté de acuerdo con Selene. Aquello sucederá si aquellos lycans en su disposición algún día deciden darnos la espalda y atacarnos. Yo seré la responsable, mi cabeza rodará. El mundo vampiro volverá a cambiar y no nos conviene que cambie."

 _Michael comprendía y mantuvo el silencio._ "Sé lo que está en juego. Es sólo que debe de perdonar mi escepticismo, así usted y David me demuestren una y otra vez que apoyan a Selene y a Eve es difícil para mí dejar mi lado más cínico gracias a la traición tras traición que se ve en este mundo."

"David y yo somos lo que somos gracias a Selene. Y le somos leales. Los tres tenemos el nudo a la garganta, David no tanto pues es heredero legítimo pero aun así no estaría vivo sino fuera por Selene. Selene confío en mí para que le salvara la vida. Y yo supe reconocer el mérito de ambos. El deseo de ambos era común: el futuro de la raza. Fue un dolor de cabeza para los vampiros cuando al pasar el candor de la última batalla ver el reconocimiento que el concilio le hacía a una traidora que sin buscarlo unió los dos últimos aquelarres y derrotó a su más grande enemigo. Y a otra vampira que por muy guerrera que fuera veía el mundo con ojos pacíficos. Algunos, aunque ahora muy pocos, aún mantienen que la elección fue errada y no esperan oportunidad para demostrárselo al concilio. Con el pacto que usted y yo estamos haciendo…incluso el poder de David se vería disminuido."

"¿Qué quiere decir con que Selene confió en usted para que le salvara la vida?" aquello hasta ahora no lo sabía.

Lena le explicó como antes de que Marius llegara con sus hombres ella y Selene habían hablado de una muerte para pasar al otro mundo y regresar. Como vislumbrando su futuro le había dado un indicio del ritual. Como Selene agonizante lo recordó y haciendo un último esfuerzo se deslizó bajo el hielo, y como ella lo tomó a que quería seguir viviendo así aquello no le hubiera pasado a Selene por la cabeza, pero Lena sabía; Eve no la podía dejar sola y con Marcus cazándola. "Entre David y yo la sacamos del hielo e hice el ritual."

Michael asintió constantemente y después decidió preguntarlo, cerciorarse, "Selene y David, ¿hay algo entre ellos? ¿Entre ella y otro alguien? Tan solo quiero cerciorarme para…no atenerme a una ilusión." Eve ya le había dado una respuesta pero necesitaba a alguien más que la validara.

Aquella pregunta de la nada la sorprendió, y le había dicho que no hablaría más de Selene pero decidió calmarlo, "No hay nadie más. David siempre le ha demostrado su admiración y muchos lo han confundido por algo más…y puede que haya habido algo más por parte de él pero aquello tan solo fue un deslumbre inicial y pasajero. Incluso Eve aún cree que David está prendado de su madre." Lo cual era hasta paradójico pues la cegaba a ver que de quien verdad estaba prendado era de ella. No era por Selene que desaprobaba sus largas estadías en el mundo de los humanos. No era por Selene que David se colocaba paranoico cuando determinada cantidad de tiempo pasaba sin noticias de Eve. No fue por Selene que hizo reencontrar a padre e hija rápidamente y sin darle explicaciones primero al concilio, quienes le pedirían que no revelara nada. No fue por Selene que se puso paranoico cuando se dio cuenta que Eve se marchaba con Michael a territorio lycan. No fue por Selene que aprobó el pedido de Eve de hacer un pacto de paz. Era por Eve… E Eve no tenía la menor idea, y así se iba a quedar. _David sabía que no podía perseguir ninguna relación con ella por su posición._ "Si usted se ha aferrado a sus sentimientos por Selene, Selene también se aferró a su recuerdo."

Michael asintió pensativo.

"Pero no es de Selene de quien necesitamos hablar, es de Eve."

Michael le alzó una ceja, "Prometo velar por su seguridad."

 _El gesto era aceptado mas no necesario,_ "Eso es bueno. Y créalo o no ella tiene más experiencia de la que demuestra, más que la que usted tiene. Confíe en ella."

No le cabía en duda que Eve estaba más capacitada que él en algunos campos, _ya lo había notado en el aquelarre de Selene,_ y se necesitaba convivir en un aquelarre para saber lo que sucedería. "Necesitará perderles el miedo y la desconfianza a los lycans primero."

 _Aquello era verdad,_ "No sabía que sin querer la estábamos alistando para este momento…" dijo pensativa y para sí misma, al Corvin detenerse y mirarla se explicó, "Empezaré desde el principio," de todas formas era lo más factible por hacer para llegar hasta lo que necesitaban hablar, "Cuando Selene e Eve se reencontraron Selene la bien vino con un abrazo que de hecho tuvo que pedirle a Eve que le diera pues la joven aunque fue a buscarla de todas formas se mostraba reacia. Y ya conoces a Selene, los sentimientos y expresarlos no es lo suyo; la actitud fría de Eve le dolía. De todas formas ambas trataron de comenzar desde cero y remendar su relación. Las cosas se fueron dando poco a poco y con uno que otro traspié."

Michael le asintió, sospechando a donde estaba yendo Lena, "Eve es una buena persona."

"…No puede ser buena en este mundo si desea existir." Lo miró a los ojos, comprendiendo lo que en verdad le preguntaba, _lo que debían hablar,_ sabía que Selene lo aprobaría, _Eve no tanto._ "Ella es justa, lo cual lo heredó de usted." No mataba al que no la lastimara, pero aquello no era lo que necesitaban hablar. Lena exhaló, "Su alma es buena, es honesta e integra, y te dirá las cosas en la cara…lo cual le ha ganado un par de problemas. _¿Podría existir mejor persona para ser híbrida?_ Por supuesto. Pero muy pocos se podrían haber adaptado tras todo lo que ella ha vivido."

Eve le había dado a entender que no quería que descubriera una de sus facetas porque podría juzgarla y aquello había llamado su atención; le causó curiosidad. Él hasta ahora no había notado nada extraño en su actitud, pero estaba muy al tanto de su infancia, llevaba años haciendo asunciones sobre el daño psicológico que debía de haber… "¿Pero tiene problemas?" añadió con duda, ella 'normal' _definitivamente_ no sería, _no podía serlo._ "¿Sufre algún trauma dados los primeros años de su vida?" _era imposible que no._ El silencio de la mujer lo sacó de quicio. "No cambia nada mi relación con ella…y me enteraré tarde que temprano, tan solo quiero estar avisado."

"Eve tiene sus problemas." Le confirmó, "Unos meses después de llegar a Vador fue notable que algo sucedía, era poco social y desconfiada lo que la alienó aún más de todos, pero no se le dio importancia…más de la necesaria. Era normal si se estudiaba su pasado. Un par de años después en una visita a una comunidad vampira uno de ellos que ejerció en su vida humana como psicólogo la observó causándole curiosidad su actitud," dejó de lado que aquel vampiro actualmente trabajaba como torturador, _pero para que añadir eso_ , como también para que añadir que sus intenciones no habían sido puras, "la estudió por varias semanas y un día se me acercó diciéndome que su forma de ser no venía de su actitud distante -la misma que la madre tenía- sino al daño psicológico del abandono al cual fue sometida en su niñez, el cual a esas alturas era irreparable..." vio los labios de Michael frunciéndose.

"¿Depresión?" se atrevió a preguntar recordando su estadía como médico en Budapest. Lena le asintió, "¿Qué otros síntomas?"

"Ansiedad. Genio volátil y cambiante. Problemas de auto estima influenciados aún más por ser híbrida. Crisis _menores_ de depresiones…" Lo miró a los ojos viendo como cada uno de esos síntomas lo preocupaba más, "Por supuesto, cuando nos dimos cuenta se buscaron otras opiniones y después se le buscó toda la ayuda posible, desde medicinas adaptadas para ella que no funcionaron hasta terapeutas…mortales bien pagados que la lograron ayudar en parte."

Michael se preguntó como hizo Selene para manejar aquello, después de todo habían tenido más de una charla sobre Marcus, de cómo este enloqueció, y ella le había dado a entender en sus comentarios que creía que problemas mentales eran déficit de carácter. Ideas herradas que ya estaban comprobadas eran arcaicas, pero de las cuales ella participaba. "Qué decir que el ser más poderoso del mundo esté mal de la cabeza, ¿no?" le salió decir con rencor contra la vida.

Lena recordó palabras similares viniendo por parte de Selene cuando se dio cuenta del daño en su hija, y lo único que hacía era tenerle lastima y conmiserarse al mismo tiempo que se colocaba a la defensiva, "No está mal de la cabeza." Le corrigió, nadie más que él, _un médico,_ debía de saberlo, "Es una persona normal. Un poco melancólica y callada. Y que tiene la mala suerte de rara vez sufrir malas rachas." Lo fijó con la mirada, "…Tiene una buena cabeza puesta en sus hombros, era imperativo que la tuviera siendo quien es."

 _Y domarla seguramente era lo que le había interesado a ella y a David,_ mas no dijo aquello. "¿Selene entró a hibernación sabiendo que Eve sufría de todo esto?" preguntó haciendo lo que Lena le acababa de dar a entender no hiciera; _juzgar a Selene._ " _¡Inconcebible!_ "

Lo vio caminando de un lado al otro, azarado, "Eve ya no es una niña, y no la abandonó, _de nuevo,_ como se lo podrá estar imaginando. Ellas llegaron a un acuerdo."

"¿Qué clase de acuerdo?"

"No sé. Eso es entre ellas." Le contestó simplemente. "Una vez más, señor Corvin, nada de esto fue fácil para Selene ni para Eve. Puede imaginarse recobrar el cariño de una hija para prontamente descubrir que por una mala acción le podían pedir su cabeza. Selene se volvió paranoica…Me contó la conversación que tuvo con Alexander Corvinus de cuando lo conocieron, y la pregunta de él de si podría matar a sus hijos fue una que empezó a retumbar en su cabeza diariamente. Desconocido para Eve fue que estuvo a punto de renunciar al puesto en el concilio. Pensó huir con ella y esconderse…pero se logró hacer desistir."

Se podía imaginar a Selene paranoica, también achacando todo a su mala suerte, o su precio a pagar por toda la destrucción que dejó a su paso en su camino herrado, "Espero que Selene haya hecho uso también de aquellos terapeutas."

Al escuchar aquello Lena lo estudió, no sabiendo si aquel era un comentario irónico o no, "Puede parecer que a Selene todo le haya caído en bandeja de plata pero créame que no ha sido así. Ya le queda a usted hacer las paces con lo que le tocó vivir a ella y a Eve."

Michael levantó la cabeza ante aquello, reconociendo aquellas palabras de su primera conversación con Eve, algo que seguro algún terapeuta le había dicho, _¿pero había hecho ella las paces realmente o tan solo andaba repitiéndolo para tranquilizar a sus seres queridos?_

"Cabe decir también señor Corvin, que los padecimientos que Eve ha demostrado hasta el momento han sido menores. Lo fundamental ha sido que ella los ha sabido reconocer cuando empieza a caer en el abismo y nos lo deje saber para proveerle ayuda."

"¿Qué tanto tiempo pasó de aquel diagnostico a la hibernación de Selene?"

"Más de una década."

"¿Cuándo fue la ulti-"

"Hace ocho años."

"¿Y usted la deja marcharse así nada más por varias temporadas?" _estaba más que seguro que Selene reprocharía aquello._

"Es una mujer hecha y derecha. No puedo decirle qué hacer." Le dijo defensivamente, "Y ella tiene la cabeza bien puesta, es responsable. Sabe qué tanto está en juego si se sumerge en una depresión."

 _Eso ya lo asumía,_ "¿A dónde va cuando deja la ciudad?" No creía que a Selene aquello le fuera a agradar, su hija sola, recorriendo el mundo sin guardaespaldas y quien sabía metiéndose en qué problemas. Michael la vio dudando qué responder, "Usted lo sabe. Selene no le iba a confiar a Eve sino supiera que se mantendría pendiente de ella." _Normalmente Selene era bastante obsesiva en cuanto a la seguridad...¿ahora la de su ser más querido? No la veía obteniendo paz._

Lena se quedó mirándolo, "Lo importante no es a donde va, es lo que hace cuando se marcha. Le hemos puesto seguimiento y hasta ahora nada anormal se ha notado. Parecería que lo único que quiere es alejarse del mundo inmortal y empaparse del mundo de los humanos."

 _Eso es lo que habría hecho él donde hubiera tenido la oportunidad, los recursos._ Decidió preguntarle a Eve sobre aquello cuando tuvieran la conversación que debían tener. Y con aquello entendió, incluso más. A parte de peligrosa los vampiros también la veían como rebelde. Cayó en cuenta de algo sólo en ese momento, "Estar conmigo no le hará bien." Vio que aquello no le agradó a Lena y prosiguió, "Quiero conocerla, no confunda lo que digo, me refiero a que estar conmigo y con los lycans bajo presiones acervará su stress."

"Yo también puedo ver eso. Pero tal vez lo que ella necesite es a usted, y mezclarse con gente que no la juzgue por ser quien es."

"¿Cree que los lycans no la van a juzgar por ser parte vampira?" le preguntó incrédulo, _pues le tenía noticias._

"No tenemos que tomar decisiones por ella." Le recordó, "además ella ya debió de haber tenido en cuenta esos factores, ya hizo su elección." Exhaló, "Tan solo no se sorprenda si se marcha tras un par de meses. Lo suyo no es quedarse en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo, al menos no lo ha sido hasta ahora."

Michael le asintió quedándose pensando en todo lo que le había dicho en tan poco tiempo, cosas qué no eran fáciles de aceptar. Tras unos minutos escuchó pasos detrás de ellos y sin mirar supo que era Eve.

Lena decidió romper el silencio sabiendo muy bien que Eve se acercaba, "Desde un principio la razón de Selene fue proteger a Eve, hacerla útil. Hace un rato cuando dije que no sabía que la estábamos alistando para este momento me referí a que… Cuando una crisis se presenta es necesario mantenerla ocupada y distraerla así que a través de los años le hemos colocado ciertos quehaceres. El mío prácticamente es seguirme y estar al tanto desde las reuniones del concilio al reclutamiento de nuevos vampiros. Con David la administración de los aquelarres. Con Selene tácticas de guerra, defensa, armamento." Lena reconoció la mirada de molestia de Eve de que le hubiera revelado sobre su problema a Michael. Le sonrió, "Puede que no sea la más aplicada de las pupilas pero de que sabe, sabe. Le será de utilidad."

"Está exagerando." Eve contestó modestamente para que no se creyera aquello.

Pudo sentir la tensión hacia Lena, obviamente Eve desaprobando que hubiera sido ella quien le revelara sobre sus traumas. "Incluso si lo hace, aquello no quita que sabes más que yo." Silencio se mantuvo e incómodo exhaló, "Por lo que he notado David y usted sinceramente parecen cuidarles las espaldas a Selene y a Eve y por ello me encuentro agradecido."

Eve vio a Lena asintiendo solemnemente y no se aguantó, "Yo debí de haber tenido esa platica con él, no tú." Sus problemas no eran fáciles de llevar y espantaban a cualquiera. Había querido tener esa conversación más adelante, _cuando no sintiera que la juzgaba._

Michael se encogió de hombros, "Lo hecho, hecho está." Se le paró de frente, "Te dije que no te iba a juzgar."

"Lo sé, pero-"

"Te querré tal cual seas, eres mi hija." Era lo que la razón dictaba y palabras tan simples nunca habían ocasionado una explosión de sentimientos como aquella. Eve se sonrojó, Lena le sonrió con aprecio. Y la actitud de las dos mujeres lo incomodó. Dudándolo dio el primer paso y abrazó a Eve. Al principio la notó reacia pero tras unos segundos aquello le causó sentimiento porque la sintió estremeciéndose en sus brazos. Estaba sollozando _. Había heridas que nunca sanaban,_ "Está bien." Michael le dijo un par de veces, rozándole la espalda.

Lena le asintió y le sonrió a Michael ante su actitud y decidió darles privacidad.


End file.
